Christmas with the Marauders
by Tathiel
Summary: Lily and co. celebrate Christmas the Muggle way. Will the mwpp be able to keep out of trouble? I Sirius falling for someone? Will Lily and James admit their feelings for each other? Find out... Chapter 16 up sorry it took such a long time!!
1. Default Chapter

Christmas With The Marauders

by Bookwomandkuramalover

It's the Christmas Holidays and Lily wanted James, Sirius, Reus and Peter to spend it with her and her family.

Lily already sent an owl asking permission if they can come with Lily. They're just waiting for it to come back with the reply. The trip back is still a week and a half away but since James and the others are pure blood wizards and know nothing whatsoever about Muggle Life, Lily has to teach them everything they need to know as soon as possible.

"Rule number one," Lily said, "my dad is very strict, so you lot better not be messing about."

"Us?" Sirius said innocently. "We would never do anything like that, will we James?" he nudged James in the elbow.

"Of course!" James said, nodding quickly.

Lily raised her eyebrow at both of them. If you're given a chance to describe James and Sirius, it will certainly _not_ be innocent. 

"Rule number two," Lily continued, glaring at each of them. Peter recoiled at her glare. "There will be no magic inside the house. Espescially when Petunia is around."

Sirius' and James' faces fell. "Why not?" James wailed.

"Because we're not allowed to use magic in front of muggles and Petunia thinks that magic are for freaks." Lily said, ticking of her point with her fingers.

"Petunia?" Remus aked. "Your sister? The horsey faced one?"

"The only one." Lily sighed. "Sometimes I wonder why we're even related."

"You can say that again." Remus agreed. "Petunia's just ugly-no offense meant to you," he said to Lily-"and her attitude's much to be desired."

James looked at Remus in bewilderement. "How do you know all this stuff?"

"I've already been to her house." Remus answered quietly.

"Petunia even took a liking to him." Lily added.

Remus blushed a deep red. Lily couldn't help but giggle. Peter smiled at him and Sirius and James were shaking in uncontrollable laughter.

"Pe-petunia t-t-too-ook a liking to you?" Sirius said, still shaking. "Man, I feel very sorry for you."

Remus blushed even deeper. "Stop it! That was a long time ago! Way before she knew that I was a wizard!" 

"Then after Petunia knew that he was a wizard, she started looking at him with utmost revoltion." Lily said, matter-of-factly.

"Now, is everything clear?" Lily asked. 

"Yes, Professor Evans!" the four boyts chorued together. 

Lily sneered at them one last time before going to the her dormitory. Just as she was about to climb up the stairs, her owl, Wisdom, came flying over with a letter tied around her leg. Lily gasped with delight. "That must be their answer!" she cried happily. 

The owl landed on the wooden table where the Marauder and Lily and her best friend, Casey (also a muggle, she'll be over in the holidays too, but she doesn't really need the rules), do their homework. James untied the letter from Wisdom's leg and handed it to Lily. Lily read the letter our loud:

_Dear Lily,_

_ We would love to have your guests for the Chritmas Holidays. Just keep it too the maximum of five people, not including you. It can be anyone of your friends. The bigger the appettite, the better! See you soon, honey!_

_ Love, _

_ Mum and Dad _

"Great! That's just enough people with the four of you and Casey!" Lily said excitedly. 

Sirius pouted. "You mean Casey's coming with us?" Sirius asked sadly.

"Why? Do you have a problem with that, Siri?" a voice asked, making everyone jump.

They didn't need to turn around to know who it was. It's Lily's best friend, Casey. She's really pretty, though she's modest about it. She has very dark brown eyes, dark hair and olive skin. She has traces of Asian decent because of her small nose. She's also the greatest pranker next to the Marauders. She's even better than Lily. She and Sirius have an on-going rivalvy to see who's better at pulling pranks and it started ever since first year.

"Oh, hello, Casey! We were just talking about you!" Sirius said, in his best mum-imitation voice.

"Yeah," Lily said. "Mum said that you can come over."

"Allright!" Casey cried.

"Along with Sirius and the others." Lily added as an afterthought.

"Oh." Casey said, her shoulders slounching like it's just beenm deflated. James acted hurt.

"Why, Casey? Don't you like us for company?" James asked in mock hurtness.

"Oh, you're fair enough," Casey said, playing along. "And so is Remus and Peter. But Sirius, man, SERIOUSLY-"

_"Don't_ play with the name, Sanchez." Sirius said warningly.

Casey ignored him. "SIRIUS-ly, man, Sirius is just SIRIUS-ly off his head!"

"I'm warning you, Sanchez."

"But I'm _sirius_ about this, really I am. Sirius is just _siriusly_, oh man, I don't know what, he's just _siriusly-_

"THAT IS IT, WOMAN! YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR! YOU ARE DEAD!" Sirius finally shouted, homicidal thoughts going through his head as he chased Casey towards the girl' dormitories. 

"I see no reason why the two of them are suppose to hate each other." Remus said, looking after them. "It's like a cycle. They start teasing each other, then Casey mocks his name and then they chase each other, swearing each other's murder."

"Well, I can only write one diagnosis for this." James said, looking at Remus, then Lily, then Peter. "They're in love." they said altogether. 


	2. Sirusly crazy sirius

Christmas with the Marauders

Chapter 2!

Over the last days before going to Lily's, the group are getting ready to leave. They'd already done most of their homework and James, Lily, Remus and Peter were currently doing the rest of it so they won't have to do it at Lily's house and spoil the holidays. Sirius and Casey are nowhere to be found.

During the past few days, the pair have been going non-stop teasing each other, Casey mocking his name and Sirius mocking her boyfriend (Eugene, of Gryffindor. A/n: He won't come much to the story, so forget him.) They set a lot of hexes and cureses on each other, both being given on the average of three detentions every day.

James was starting to wonder where Sirius went off to so he asked Lily, "Hey, you know where Sirius is?"

Lily shook his head. "Haven't seen him anywhere. In fact, I haven't seen him or Casey anywhere since the letter from mum and dad came."

Remus, hearing all this, began to smile devilishly. "You guys know what that means?"

James grinned at him. "It means that they're off snogging each other like crazy somewhere."

And they both burst out in laughter. Lily couldn't help but laugh, but not like James and Remus. They were masters at the art, along with Sirius. Peter? Ha! Never! His laugh is like a whimper. [A/n:Sorry, I just absolutely detest Peter. So there.]

Just then, Sirius came through the portrait hole with a little smile on his face. He saw the group huddled up in their homework and walked towards them. 

"Hello, there!"Sirius said brightly."What are you all doing?"

"What the hell does it look like?" James asked in disbelief. "It's homework, you ass!"

"Now, remember James, Sirius doesn't know what homework is because he hasn't done a single one all his life and you better not start explaining what it is because his brain might not handle it." Lily said soothingly.

Remus howled with laughter. James nodded at Lily, agreeing with her, Peter was too scared to care and Sirius just frowned at them.

"You may laugh, but I just pulled the biggest prank of the century, which involves your best friend-he was pointing at Lily-Casey and a rather strong charm plus a crate of bursting slugs." Sirius said proudly.

"SIRIUS BLACK!!!!!!" Casey shouted, she wasn't inside the common room or the dormitories, so it must have come outside.

"Man, that girl has got one set of lungs!" Remus said looking at the portrait hole, expecting Casey to come in any second.

And sure enough, Casey entered a few minutes later. Remus took one look at her and broke into bursts od laughter. He kept looking at her and he was literally rolling in the ground. James was about to ask what was so funny, but the question never did leave his lips and soon he was also rolling in the ground, shaking with laughter. Sirius just beamed and looked proudly at Casey. Lily looked at Casey and giggled, but the glare Casey gave her was enough to stop her. Apart from Lily, Casey was the only one who is capable of making anyone cry with just one glare. But now, no one will care. Casey looked a horrible sight.

Casey had the same figure and face, but her colour was horrific. She had rainbow coloured hair, purple lips, orange eyes with the white completely gone, blue skin, green tongue, a rather dislocated nose, a couple of arms on top of her ears, a leg sticking out from her waist and her ears were the size of Dumbo's. She was seething with anger and glared at Sirius.

"I will get you for this, Black."she said seethingly.

Sirius pretended to be scared. "Oh, I am so scared!"he said, with a high pitched voice. "And how are you suppose to do that, huh? You're gonna slap me with one of those giant ears of yours?"Sirius teased in his normal voice.

That comment just made James and Remus laugh harder. Casey was taking out her wand and tried to undo the charm, but with little success. he was brown-skinned again, but her ears were still the size of an elephant, she still has a green tongue, blue skin, orange eyes, and rainbow hair. Her nose was fixed and were now dead centre.

She tried another charm and her ears shrunk, but only little. They were still huge. Her green tongue was gone but she could do nothing about her hair, eyes and ears. She was starting to get desperate.

"Sirius, take the damned hexes off." Casey said through gritted teeth.

"tk, tsk, tsk, I didn't hear the magic word." Sirius said, smiling evilly at her.

Casey let out a long suffering igh. No one aid a word. Remus and James were done laughing and watching the entertainment that Sirius and Casey were giving them. Lily was looking at them intently, torn between stopping the two of them from ripping each other's guts out, and being part of the peanut gallery. Peter just looked around him with interet. Most of the others even forgot that he was even there. [a/n:I told you I didn't like him]

"Sirius, undo the hexes," and afterwards they heard Casey say something that they never thought Casey would say to Sirius, _"please."_

Everyone's jaws dropped, even Sirius'. They never expected her to ay that. James was choking and Remus was hitting him hard in the pack, in an apparent attempt to stop the choking. It wasn't working. Lily just stared at Casey, knowing how hard it must be for Casey to say that word. It wa like a commitment. You never said it to your enemies. Peter was just eyeing Casey like she was losing a battle, which she currently is. Sirius jut looked at her and smiled like a Chesire cat.

"True, that is a magic word...in the muggle world!" Sirius said. "But because you did say it, which I totally did not expect, I will take one of the hexes off." Sirius waved his wand and said, _"Hairo normallo!"_ Casey's hair was back to its normal brown-black colour. 

"Ok, so 'please' is not the magic word. How about, "Sirius, I swear, if you don't take off these hexes I will torment you for the rest of your natural life and I will be sentenced to Azkaban soon for murdering you. So take the damned hexes off!" Casey said heatedly.

Sirius considered for a few moments before saying, "Nope. Not it. And your threats can't hurt me anymore!"

Casey was beyond desperation now. "Please, Sirius. I am begging right now." She wasn't exactly on knees and bowing low to Sirius, she was just exasperated.

Sirius and the others were now enjoying the performance. James transfigured an old bit of parchment to a bowl of popcorn and he, Remus and Lily were sharing it. He also transfigured small cloths into soda. James already forgot Peter was till there and didn't offer him some, not that Peter cares.

Sirius was clearly amused. "Ok, to make thing easier for you, I will say the magic words. It's 'Sirius is the most wonderful guy on the planet and the greatest pranker of all time and no one can beat him, not espescially an amateur like me.'"

Casey's jaws dropped. "There is no way I am going to say that!"

"Fine, suit yourself." Sirius shrugged and went to the dormitories.

Casey looked at Lily, and Lily, who couldn't resist charms and the sad look of her best firend, muttered a few word and soon, Casey was back to her normal self. Casey sighed a relief and said, "Thanks" to Lily over and over.

"I swear, I am going to catch Sirius and tear him limb from limb." Casey said, glaring at the stairs to the boy's dormitories.


	3. Casey's problem

Christmas With the Marauders

Chapter 3

Four more days and Lily and company are out of scholol for the holidays. The problem is, Casey and Sirius have been non-stop at the pranks they're pulling. James and Remus are ok enough. In fact, Lily thought that James and Remus are actually being very civilised so that they can make a good impression to Lily's parents.

While Sirius and Casey? They've broken their records for the number of detentions a week. Each of them get about 15 detentions a week. Lily, of course, was scared that the war will continue all the way her house, which is very likely. She decided to do something about it. 

She went out in the hallway looking for either Sirius and Casey. She spotted them together, Casey perfectly fine and Sirius having a very large tongue rolling out of his mouth. He already cornered Casey to the wall and his hands were leaning to the wall on each side of Casey to prevent her going away. Lily decided that she would rather hear the conversation first, then she'll ambuh.

"Cas-ee, yo be'er change dis or I'm gonna rip yor 'ead off!" Sirius said seriously.

It was hard to take Sirius seriously when he looks like he has a fat snake coming out of his mouth and he talks like a baby. Casey just took one good look at his tongue and then burst out in laughter. "I'm sorry, Siri, dear," she said, amused. "But I'm afraid I can't understand you."

"Yo know and I know dat yo undeshtand compleetlee." Sirius said, menacingly, making Casey burst out in laughter, again.

"Oh, Siri, I do like it when you look like that." she said. "Desperate."

"Yo be'er change this, or I'm gonna tell the whole shchool the shecret you've been 'iding that I 'appened to find out." Sirius said evilly.

Casey paled considerably. "You wou-wouldn't." she whispered.

"Oh, I will." Sirius said, knowing he has Casey wrapped around his little finger. "But if yo return ma tongue to normal, yor shecret's shafe with me."

"Oh, fine." she said irritably, taking her wand out. _"Reducio"_ and instantly, Sirius' tongue was back to normal.

Sirius smiled smugly at her and said, "Remember, one more prank and your secret's out." and he left.

Casey looked at Sirius' retreating back and sighed heavily. "You better keep your word, Sirius. Otherwise, my life is over." And then she walked on the opposite direction from Sirius.

Lily listened to the entire conversation but didn't show herself to either two, feeling that Sirius wouldn't listen to her and Casey was too depressed at the moment.

'What's Casey's secret? How come she never told me about it? What will happen to her when everyone finds out? How did Sirius know?' Those are just some of the questions that went across her mind, not one of them he was able to answer. She went back to the common room in the hopes of Casey being there and talking to her. Lily's problem was solved where Casey is concerned. Sirius put a stop to all her pranks. Now, for Sirius...

Lily quickly went back to the Common Room and found Casey sitting in the biggest couch in the room, hugging her knees. Lily felt very sorry for her and decided that she shouldn't bring up the subject of Sirius and pranks when she came to talk to her.

"Hey," LIly said brightly, then looked at Casey. Her face was very pale and he was on the verge of tears. "What's wrong?" she aked worriedly.

Casey shook her head quickly. "Nothing's wrong." she said quietly.

"Then how come you're so pale and you're close to crying and you're looking depressed like that?" Lily asked.

Casey sighed. "It's Sirius." she started. For a slitting second, she was on the verge of telling Lily everything. About Sirius' threats, about her being Voldemort's daughter. But she stopped herself quickly. "It's just that he won't stop teasing me about Eugene."

When Sirius threatened her, she was sure that he wasn't going to keep his promise. But she can't do anything but agree. Once the school finds out, her life in Hogwarts and the friendships that she made is over.

'Damn Voldemort.' she thought. 'He had to be my father. Why can't I just have a normal life like Remus or Lily? Why does it have to happen to me?'

But the weird thing is, Casey wasn't housed in Slytherin, where she thought she would be going. The Sorting Hat housed her in Gryffindor, where it said:

_"I see, lots of courage and a brave soul. Your father will not exactly be pleased with your atittude. He wants you to be ambitious. You have the attitude of Godric, his enemy. What's that? Not in Slytherin? But there are lot of prospects for you there! You father was housed there! You must be-Wait I see that you really don't have much ambition and I see that you're very wise with desicions. I also see that you have a task to face with someone fron GRYFFINDOR!!"_

Casey was estatic that she was housed with the lions. She was also glad that Dumbledore decided that she should use her mother's maiden name, Sanchez, instead of Riddle. But now, with Sirius knowing, she should stop the pranks.

Lily looked at her without saying anything. Inside, Lily knows that that's not the real problem. In fact, she never even heard Sirius talking about Eugene. Lily knew that it was about Casey's secret. Lily wanted to know the secret but she realised that Casey must be keeping it to herself for some reason. "Do you want to talk about it?" Lily asked slowly.

Casey shook her head. Lily sighed. "Allright." she said then smiled. Casey looked at her and smiled back. Soon they were talking about something else and the awkward conversation was out of their heads.

A/n: I hope you like the story so far. There is nothing I own except for Casey and the plot. A BIG thank you to all those who review and I hope that you really like the story so far. Please, review!!!!!!


	4. Sirius' conscience

A/N: I know it's a suppose to be humour, but I'll add some dangerous and sweet stuff in the story, just for variety. Thanks! And review!

Christmas witht the Marauders 4

It's the day before leaving and Sirius have been non-stop with his pranks. Sirius knows he should stop, but he just couldn't help himself. 

He was espescially proud of his work concerning Casey. Now that Casey stopped tricking him, he was free to do anything to her. So far, he swelled her nose, tongue and ears, turned her hair gray and her lips blue. Yesterday, he set an exploding crate of rotten vegetables at her and he stunk for the rest of the potions class.

Sirius knows that he should stop, knowing that he knew nothing about Casey's secrets. 

What Sirius said wasn't true; He didn't know what Casey's hiding. He only said it to make Casey turn him back to normal. But that doesn't matter now, because his little plan worked.

But somewhere in the back of his mind, he wanted to know what secret cause Casey stop playing pranks at him and making her pale everytime he brings it up.

He wanted to find out..no, _must_ find out what it is or else his cover is blown. He was working on his homework in the common room (James couldn't believe it when he, Sirius, said that he'll be doing homework) when Lily came in.

"Hey, Lily! Can't wait for tomorrow, eh?" Sirius said brightly.

Lily beamed. "Yeah, I can't-" she stopped, eyeing the pile of books in front of Sirius. "What _are_ you doing?"

Sirius looked at her weirdly. "Homework." he said slowly.

Lily' jaws dropped and her emerald eyes went wide with surprise. Lily was utterly speechless and Sirius was bewildered. "What?" he asked.

When Lily found her voice, he aid, "Er...Sirius and homework don't exactly go in the same sentence." she said it slowly. 

Sirius shrugged. "Hey, I had to do it sometime." he said. "And I would rather do it here than do it at your house."

"I still don't believe it."

Sirius chuckled and Lily looked at him strangely. "What?" she asked. 

"That's exactly what James said," Sirius said. "Awww, you two aw so compawtible!" Sirius made kissing noises.

Lily blushed. "Anyway," she said quickly, changing the subject. "Sirius, I really need you to take what I'm gonna say seriously."

Sirius snorted. "How can I take it seriously if you're gonna mock my name?"

Lily gave out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. Sirius, just take what I'm gonna say _earnestly_.

Sirius stared at her. "Earnestly?"

"It's another word for serious, Sirius."

"Oh." he said. The he digested Lily's sentence. "Hey!"

Lily sighed again, this time impatiently. "Sirius, please listen. You have to stop the pranks."

"Why?" he demanded. 

"Because 1. My dad will go nuts if you do it at my house, 2. Casey's depressed and your jokes are hurting her; 3. James and Remus said that if they can't do it, why should you; and 4. I am getting annoyed with it!" said Lily, ticking her answer with her fingers.

Sirius looked at her and thought about her points. He really didn't care about 3 of the points she gave, just the one about Casey. _Did I really hurt her that much?_ he thought, knowing full well that she had a special place in his heart.

Thinking that Casey' fellings are more important than his pranks, he agreed. "Ok, I will stop and I'll be extra nice during our stay at your house." he said, his voice dripping with sweetness.

Lily was disgusted with the way he said it, but nevertheless relieved. She smiled at him.

Sirius, being attacked by his guilty conscience, decided to ask Lily, "Er..Lily? Is Casey really mad at me?"

Lily looked doubtlful. "I really don't know. But he does seem to avide you and she doesn't want to talk about you." Lily looked at him and then hrugged. "See you later, Sirius."

Sirius waved at her as she headed towards her dormitory. He started to do his homework again but an image of a hurt and crying Casey kept popping into his mind . He set his quill down and rushed out of the common room to search for Casey, intent on apologising.


	5. Siriu and Casey talk; not shout at each ...

Chapter 5

After an hour of searching, Sirius found no sign of Casey anywhere. He searched what looked like every room in the castle. The Great Hall, Dungeon, the North tower, everywhere to no avail. He didn't search outside, thinking that it was too cold for Casey out there. But he was getting desperate so he went outside, the last place he thinks Casey would be.

Casey having lived in a tropical country in Asia most of her life, never did got use to the cold. _You've lived here for four years, Casey, _ she told herself. _You should get used to it by now._

She wanted to be alone for a few hours, to think about the situation she's in. "I can't turn myself in and ay to everyone at the Great Hall that I'm Voldemort's daughter." she thought out loud. She was near the lake when she heard someone gasp. She froze, then turned her self towards the direction where the voice came from.

"Hello?" she asked. _Good move Casey._ she scolded herself. _Now it'll be all over the school and your life is over!_

She walked towards the bushes. She will have to make sure that whoever that person is, will have to make sure that he'll keep his mouth shut. She will beg if she had to. She brushed the bushes and was surprised with who she saw.

It was Sirius Black.

"Sirius!" she exclaimed, with relief. "Thank goodness it was just you! At least you already knew before today..."

She stopped because it didn't seem that Sirius was listening. His eyes were wide with shock and his jaw was open. Casey felt her heart beat faster. Why, she didn't know.

"Yo-you-you're L-l-lo-lord V-vo-vol-voldemort's-s-s da-dau-daughter?" he spluttered. his voice higher than usual.

Casey had the feeling that this was new information to Sirius, but since she's gone this far, there was no point lying.

"Yes, Siri, I am Lord Voldemort's daughter." she said with digust. "But I will not go in his way. Most people think that I'm a muggle but I'm really pure blood. I use my mother's maiden name to protect myself and my friend. The staff are the only ones that are suppose to know, but now so do you."

Sirius was still there in the snow with his jaw open. Casey smirked. She sat in the down next to him and pushed his jaws upwards. "Snow'll get your mouth if you keep it open."

That knocked Sirius to his senses. He quickly stood up and pointed at Casey. "You! You're Voldemort' daughter!"

"Yes, but-"

"I've got to tell someone!" Sirius was hysterical. "You don't belong here! You're a dark witch! You should be killed!"

Each sentence hit Casey straight in the heart. Sirius wanted to run away, never to see her again. Sirius was about to leave, and he would've but then, 

"Sirius, please." Casey choked.

Sirius stopped and took another look at here. She was crying, and Sirius hated seeing girls cry. Now his conscience was killing him.

"Oh, come on. Ok, I won't tell anyone." Sirius reassured her, after his brain and his heart had an intense fight, which his heart won, knowing full well that just because she's Voldemort's daughter doesn't mean she's also a Dark witch.

"It's not that!" Casey sobbed. "It's just that everything that happen to me is just wrong! I have a Dark wizard for a father and a dead witch for a mother, which my father killed!"

Sirius gasped quietly. He really did know nothing about Casey. She always said that he wa muggle-born, but that wasn't true. "I'm really sorry for calling you a Dark Witch, Casey." he said quietly. 

Casey stopped crying and looked at Sirius. "I'm also sorry for all the pranks I pulled and I'm sorry I wan't more sympathetic." he added.

Casey gave him a small smile, a sign that he's forgiven, much to his relief. "Well, come on. Let's get out of this freezing cold!"

Casey stared at him. "You mean you still want to be friends with me?" she asked. 

"Of course!" Sirius cried. "Just because you're father's a dark wizard doesn't mean that you are. I mean, you're housed at Gryffindor. So you must not be."

Casey smiled wider at him. Sirius felt his heart beat faster. "Thanks, Sirius." she said. "And I'd appreciate it if you won't tell anyone about my secret. Not even James."

"You have my word." Sirius said, giving her a lopsided grin. Casey grinned back.

The next day, Sirius and Casey are at each other's throats again that it seemed like the entire conversation never happened.


	6. Meet the parents

Christmas with the Maruaders

Chapter 5

Nothing much happened during the train ride on the way to Lily's. They played exploding snap (which James mostly won) and chess (which Remus mostly won). But whenever Casey and Sirius were playing, they'll start ahouting at each other and forgetting the whole game.

"I'm telling you,I did not cheat!" Casey shouted angrily. "You can't cheat at wizard's chess!"

"Oh, yes you can!" Sirius shouted back. "I bet you hooked wired this set to make you win all the time." 

"And I bet I'm actually smart enough to win the game."Casey answered heatedly.

"Touche!" Jame, Remus and Lily aid altogether. Peter wasn't with them. At the last minute, his mother wanted him home and she was waiting for him at Hogsmeade.

"I still think that you cheated." Sirius said stubbornly.

Casey let out an exasperated sigh. "I told you once I told you a million times, I-"

"STUDENTS! WE WILL BE ARRIVING AT PLATFORM 9 3/4 IN FIVE MINUTES!" a booming voice interrupted.

Remus cleared the chess set. "Shall we call it a draw?" he asked.

James shrugged. "Who cares? They spent more time arguing than time playing."

After they stopped and collected their things Lily said to them, "Remember you guys, I want no monkey business." she said, then looked at Sirius and Casey intently. "Espescially from you two."

Casey and Sirius looked at each other and chorused. "Yes, Ms Evans! We will be good!" They sound like nursery children.

Lily just sighed and crossed the barrier. She searched for her parents through the crowd.

"See them?" Casey asked, having just crossed the barrier.

Lily brightened. "Yeah, there they are!" she waved, and ran towards the, pushing her trolley. The rest just followed her, not knwing what her parents look like.

There stood in fron of Lily Mr and Mrs Evans, with a very disgruntled Petunia. Lily already explained what Petunia wa like regarding wizards and witches, so they know how to handle her. Stay away from her a humanely possible. Mr Evans has brown hair, green eyes and he gave them a broad smile. Everyone smiled back. Mrs Evans has red hair, brown eyes and pale skin, but that was normal. Petunia has brown hair, brown eyes and a horsey look and is looking surlier than ever.

"Mum! Dad! It's so good to see you!" Lily cried, hugging her parents tightly. Then after she let go, she said, "Hi, Petunia."

"Hi." Petunia said quietly and slowly. Mr Evans gave her a glare, showing where Lily got the ability to make a first year cry just because of a glare. 

Mrs Evans smiled at Lily. "And we've missed you too, honey."she said. Then she noticed her guests. "And who do we have here?"

Sirius bowed low to Mrs Evans. James and Remu followed suit. Casey and Lily smirked. "My dear Lady," said Sirius. "allow me to introduce myself. I am Sir Sirius Black."

Casey burst into a fit of giggles. She fought hard to keep a straight face. Lily looked exasperated, but amused. Mr and Mr Evans looked very amused. Petunia looked disgusted.

"I am James I-don't-have-a-middle-name-but-I-keep-wishing-that-I-have-one Potter, at your service my ladies and sir." James said, with another corteous bow.

"Remus Lupin, at your every command." Remus said, then burst out laughing.

Casey looked brightly at Mr and Mrs Evans. "Hi! I'm Selena Casey Jessica Marie Sanchez, pleasure to meet you!"

"Wow, your parents were generous! All four?" Mr Evans asked.

"Oh, there's more."said Casey "But it'll be too long."

"Do tell u your full name in the car, dear." Mrs Evans said. "We'd love to hear it."

"Not." Petunia said quietly, but everyone heard. Everyone glared at her, but no one said anything.

"C'mon, Casey, tell us your full name in the car." Lily said, after giving Petunia a sideways glare. Then smiled slyly at Casey. "You seem to be hiding a lot from your own best friend."

Casey looked at Sirius and their eyes met. They shared a little knowing smile. Little did Lily know that Casey was hiding a lot more than she thought.

Mr and Mrs Evans had two cars for the day, one for the luggage and one for the people. The car with the luggages was being driven by their driver and Mr Evans was driving the other car, which was more like a van, fitting seven people easily.

"So, Casey, what is your full name?" Mr Evans asked.

My full name is Selena Casey Jessica Marie Andrea Natalia Katrina Sanchez." Casey said proudly. "Casey if you find it a mouthful."

"Man, your parents were _very_ generous to give you seven names!" Remus cried.

"My mother named me six of them." Casey explained."My father named me Katrina, and they both didn't want to give up all of them so they gave me all." Then afterwards she said something so quietly so that only Sirius could hear (he was sitting next to her), "At least that's one thing he did right."

Sirius looked at Casey sadly but didn't say anything. He felt so sorry for her.

"I think we'll stick to Casey for the holidays, won't we?" Mr Evans asked. Mrs Evans agreed.

Sirius was thinking of a way to get Casey to rid her mind of Voldemort. "You know having seven names might not be so bad. You can have seven different names for everyday of the week."

Casey stared at him. "No, Siri, that's-"

"Yeah!" James cut her off. "Let's see..today's Friday, so we'll call her Natalia for the day."Then he beamed at Sirius."For once, Sirius, you actually had a good idea!"

Sirius looked at him and said, "I always have good ideas, Prongs."

"You are not calling me Natalia for the day" Casey said, glaring at Sirius. "Just Casey."

"You are not Casey, you are Natalia." Sirius argued.

"Sirius!" she said. She rarely called him Sirius, just Siri. She only called him Sirius when she's angry or depressed. "I'm serious!"

"No, you're not!" Siriu said matter-of-factly. "_I'm_ Sirius. You are Selena Casey Jessica Marie Andrea Natalia Katrina. Natalia for the day."

Everyone laughed except Petunia and Casey. But the laughter was contagious. Soon Casey was giggling, then chuckling and finally, she burst into laughter. She was clinging on Sirius to keep herself from falling of her sit. She wasn't laughing at Sirius' joke. Sirius was tickling her. And she tried to squirm away, but James was holding onto her.

It was some time before the kid were able to control their laughter and even more time till the laughter died down. But it did...eventually.

They all agreed on one thing. It was a great start to the holidays.

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and please help me out in this story. I'll consider your ideas and I'll put it in the story! Thank you!


	7. The problem with connecting rooms......

Chapter Seven; Christmas with the Marauders

By the time they've arrived at Lily's house, the sun was setting. They finnaly arrived, and the children saw a very large Victorian Style mansion, restored and made of very fine hard wood. It was so big that the children were craning up and their necks were hurting for looking up so much. Only the Evans was not that awestruck. Even Casey and James were amazed even though their houses were roughly the same size. 

James was awestruck because, even though his house was the same size, his house lacked the warm cozy feeling inside, because his parents were always away. 

Casey was awestruck because her house was just empty, with her living her there with just her pets and the servants and the local children for company. Casey never went out, because the children there will just tease her and be scared of her. The servants live in fear of Voldemort's return to claim his daughter that they were rarely seen.

Inside, the children were even more amazed. The house had ten bedrooms, four bathrooms a very large living and dining room and an enormous backyard. It was a Japanese garden, making it very beautiful. 

As soon as Petunia went inside the house, she headed straight to her room, not wanting to take part in a y more 'freaky' activities, as she calls it. 

"You guys are going to have room each," Lily was saying. "And the rooms are connected so our rooms are connected one with another!"

"Great!" Sirius said enthusiastically. 

A group of men picked up their trunks and carried it to the rooms. Lily had the nearest room to the stair. James the next one to her, then Remus', then Casey's and then Sirius'. Petunia didn't have the room next to it. She had her room on the next floor, trying to keep away from Lily and her friends as far as possible. 

Having a connecting room with your friends can be a good thing. Of course. It also had its disadvantages, as Sirius and Casey were soon to find out. 

Sirius was curious about Casey's relative connection to Voldemort and decided to ask her some questions. He burst into the connecting door and started talking right away. "Hey Casey, I-" he stopped short as he realised that he burst in to the room while Casey was changing. 

She was wearing nothing but a short pair of shorts and a red bra. She was about to put on a long red shirt when Sirius burst in. Sirius was flushing beet red, but he didn't look down. He was taking in Casey's body. 

She wasn't really fat, as she always claimed that she was. In fact, she had very long slim legs and a perfect body for her figure. She really wouldn't have trouble if she ever went to the career of modeling. She would fit right in.

Sirius didn't really realise that she was staring at her until Casey hit his head with her shoe. 

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" Sirius said, rubbing his head. 

"You were gaping at me like an idiot!" she retorted, flushing a little. "I just did that to knock you to your senses. Now get out of here, I gotta change."

Sirius took one better look at her body and then quickly left the door, still using the connecting door. After he slammed the door shut, he leaned onto it and breathe a sigh of relief, glad that Casey didn't go to extreme measures to get him out. 

"So, what have you been doing in her room, huh?" a voice said. 

Sirius almost jumped a foot. Then he saw that James was siting on hi bed, with a little sly smile on his face. "James, it's you."

"Who else goes into your room without knocking?" James asked. "So what did you two do in her bed? And why are you so red like that? You look like you jut saw her naked."

Sirius just stared at him. _How'd he know? _ James saw his look and his face brightened. "Well?" he asked. 

"Well what?" Sirius asked calmly, keeping his cool. 

"Sirius, are you telling me that you saw Casey, the girl that turns you on and you can't live a day without, _naked_?" James asked seriously. Then he started bursting with laughter. 

Sirius was getting a bit annoyed. Here was his best friend, who goes into his room without knocking and then starts to ask personal questions. But then, Sirius thought that best friend were suppose to do that. 

Sirius went red again. "Well, I didn't see her naked." Sirius said. James was disappointed. "I saw her with just her bra and a very short pair of shorts." Sirius was very red now. 

James perked up again. "Well, that's better than nothing." He said. "What's it like?"

Sirius just shook his head and said, "Forget it, James."

"I wouldn't be able to forget it unless you tell me what her body was like!" James half-shouted. 

Sirius cannot believe how horny his best friend was. But seeing that he can't lie to his best friend and that if they don't move, Casey might be hearing every single word that was coming out of their mouths, he said after they moved away from Casey' door. "Ok, I'll tell you." He took a deep breath. "Her body is beauty queen material."

James' eyes widen. "Whoa! _ that _ good?"

Sirius nodded. The he glared at James. "Prongs, please you have to promise me that you will never ever tell anyone we talked about this. Pretend that this conversation never happened." Sirius begged. 

"What conversation never happened, Padfoot?" James asked innocently. 

Sirius grinned. "Good man." He said. "Now, come on. Lily's giving us a tour of her mansion."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n: Thank you so so much for the reviews guys! If you have any ideas, I'll put it in my fic and I'll make sure that you get the credit. Thank you so so much! I'm sorry this is the worst chapter I've written for this story! I'm sorry again! Flames are very welcome and then after I've read them, I'll feed them to Buckbeak. Yes, Sirius and Buckbeak are currently watching what I type to make sure that I write nothing about them. Did I mention that Sirius is an idiot? (Punched in the arm by an annoyed Sirius). 

Me: What did you do that for? That hurts! 

Sirius: Awwww, is wittle Casey Wasey hurtie wurtie?

Me: Shut up, or I'm gonna make sure that Buckbeak pecks you and pecks you hard. 

Sirius: Ha! Think you can do it? Buckbeak is loyal to me. 

Me: *fuming* You are so lucky that I'm not evil enough to turn you in to the Dementors.

Sirius: You wouldn't do that, would you? *Worriedly*

Me: Of course not! James and Lily will haunt me and Remus might attack me! And besides, you're innocent. 

Sirius: Yeah, but not many people know that.

Me: Yes, they do! Think of those who read the Harry Potter books, they know. I say they march to Rowling and write in the next book that you'll be pronounced innocent. Go on. 

Sirius: Maybe I should. Mmmm, ok. I'll go. See you later! 

_ Sirius leaves. _

Me: Bye!!!!! (to readers) Now that he' gone, I'll coax Buckbeak to be loyal to me and I'll start with the next chapter. Oh, and review! 


	8. The problem with her parent.....

Chapter Eight

A/N: Thank you for all the review and hope you like the story o far!

Sirius: Just go on with the story, Cj.

Me: Sirius! How'd it go?

Sirius: Tell you later. Now get on with it.

Me: Grumpy...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Like Sirius said, Lily did give them a tour of the mansion. Sirius was pretty worried that Casey will spread that he saw her half-naked, but she kept quiet about it, much to his relief. She was having a laugh a usual, and occasionally shouting at Sirius. Right now she was having a screaming content with Sirius about, unusually, cock fighting.

"It's illegal here in Britain!" Remus was shouting. "And it's animal abuse!"

"I know it's animal abuse, dammit!" Casey was shouting. "All I'm saying is that it's not illegal from where I come from!"

"Allright!" Lily said, breaking the two up. "Stop it. I have no idea how we got to the subject of cock fighting,-and I don't want to know how, Sirius," she added hastily, Sirius opening his mouth to explain.

"But I want to know." James piped in. Lily glared at him. "What?"

Sirius was already starting to explain. "Well, Remus brought this magazine with him about animals and it had an article about animal abuse. It showed an article about cock fighting and Remus was of course, highly against it." Sirius said. "Then, Casey explained the other side, saying that roosters aren't endangered or anything. So they had the screaming contest happened."

"Ooohhhh" James said, nodding his head once.

"That is _so_ not how it happened." Casey exploded. "It never even started about cockfighting. He said something about animals being abused because I _accidentally_ hit Wisdom (her owl) in the head! And I apologised to my owl and to _him_ although I don't know why I should apologise to him!

"You did not apologise to Wisdom!" Remus exploded. 

"LIAR!!! I was telling the truth! Get the veritaserum! Sirius! Make the potion!!!!" Casey screamed. 

"WILL YOU FREAKS KEEP IT DOWN!!!!!!" Petunia shouted from one of the rooms. 

Everyone looked at each other and screamed to her door, "YES, PETUNIA!!!!!!!" 

"Ok, where were we?" Lily asked.

"Er-we were going to the second floor." Sirius said quickly, keen on stopping the argument between Remus and Sirius. The fight was no biggie..that always happened, usually when Casey was bored. She'll just start annoying anyone withing the five metre range.

They were climbing the stairs with Lily in the lead, then James, then Remus. They were all talking to each other. Sirius was a bit behind them and Casey was the last of them. 

Suddenly she stiffined and froze. Sirius noticed and looked at her worriedly. 

"Casey, you ok?" Sirius asked. 

Casey managed to relax a bit and gave him a stiff smile, completely obvious to Sirius that it was fake. "Yeah, I'm fine." she said, but her body language gave another story. She was tense, and kept looking behind her and outside a window. 

Sirius gave her another worried look and Casey gave him another smile. This time more relaxed. "Sirius, don't worry. I'm perfectly alright." she said sweetly.

Sirius smiled back but something, he didn't know what, told her that Casey and him still had a nasty feeling that something nasty was going to happen soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Casey tagged along behind the others, her head bowed low and she was thinking very deeply. Sirius and the others were talking really excitedly now, and they didn't seem to notice that she was behind them, completely silent. 

_Which is just as well. _ she thought. _It's hard enough that Sirius knows, let alone the others._

Having Sirius know about her sitiuation was really dangerous for him and her. He was already getting worried about her being worried about some attack, but her doesn't really need to be involve in all this. And the latest feeling she had was a very strong one.

_ "Katrina..." _ Casey heard her father's voice calling her by the only name he liked to call her, the one he chose. Casey immediately stiffened and stop to hear the voice talk.

_ "Katrina...come with me....we can rule this together.._ That was all she heard, and then it stopped. Her head was screaming, _No, no, no! Never! _ but it didn't seem to hear her. Then he heard Sirius's voice and everything was lost. He really worried about her and Casey, not having the heart to worry him some more, lied and said that everything was allright. But her mind kept telling her to tell someone and for a split second when Sirius asked her, she wanted to tell him everything. To let it all out. But she shook her head and decided to tell someone who'll know how to handle a situation like this. Someone like- 

Then the answer hit her. -_Dumbledore_. The answer was so simple that it surprised her how long it took for her to figure it out. Then and there, she decided to send an owl to him as soon as possible.

"Casey!" Lily was screaming, for thr fifth time. 

"HuH? What?" asked Casey, startled.

"Where are you today?" Remus asked indecrously. "You seem to be thinking of something really deeply that you only answered after our fifth call."

Casey just sneered and took a look at all of them. Everyone was looking at her strangely except Sirius. His expresion was worried and concerned. Casey sighed at him and the look in her eyes said, _I'll explain everything later_.

Sirius seemed to get the message as he gave a small nod. Then he smile at her. "Anyway," he said. "We were planning to go to the movies. The muggle movies. Wanna come?"

Casey stood there, faking shock and disbelief. "Are you telling me that you actually planned to leave me here in this big house? With..gulp.._Petunia???!!_ No way! I'm coming!" Deciding that he'll owl him as soon as she came back from the movies.

Everyone laughed as they headed their way down the stairs, Casey feeling a lot better and Sirius also feeling better for lightening up Casey. Little did they both know that not sending the owl any sooner will change both of their lives...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me: Well, that's chapter eight. What do you think?

Sirius: It's suppose to be humurous not a mystery or adventure.

Me: I told them that I won't be exactly true to the genre I gave.

Sirius: *screaming* Then what's the whole freaking point of a genre???!!!

Me: Sirius, relax, breathe....breathe....*my turn to shout* Now, listen to me! I am the writer! That means I write the story.

Sirius: *dully* No, duh, Sherlock.

Me: Siri! Please, just let me write my own fic and you can go write yours. 

Sirius: Fine! 

Me: So how did the trip to Rowling go? 

Sirius: I'm gonna be innocent before Harry's sixth or seventh year, I guess. 

_ A/N:I just presumed that, k?_

Me: Awwww, poor Siwius. What about Remus?

Sirius: *shrugs* No idea.

Me: Better end the fic. 

Sirius: the chapter is finished. 

Me: OH, yeah, silly me. 

Sirius: *shakes his head* Writers these days...

Me: Wait, there's something missing.

Sirius: Yeah, disclaimer and review note.

Me: Smart alick!

Sirius: I resent that!

Me: Do the honours, then. 

Sirius: *clears his throat* The Harry Potter character do not belong to the writer. I don't even belong to myself. Can you believe that? I don't even own myself? How unfair is that?

Me: Sirius...

Sirius: Ok, The Harry Potter characters belong to the great author, JK Rowling whom my author friend here should take advice from. My advice to her? I won't tell, she might just beat me up or make me die in her fics..Anyway, the usual...please review and I'll give you the smile that has knocked out many girls at Hogwarts. Thank you from the both of us!

Me: Thanks, Siri.

Sirius: Your welcome.


	9. The bus ride

Christmas with the Marauders 

Chapter 9 

Everyone was set up to go to the movies. They were going to watch _Rush Hour 2_ and they went to their rooms and changed. Everyone expected that they themselves will be quick. 

Well, the boys were. 

"Did those two die in their rooms or something?" James asked in frustration. "Why are they taking forever???" 

"'Cause they're girls." said Sirius. "They're suppose to take forever." 

"Well, someone knock at their door and tell them to hurry up!" 

James and Sirius looked at Remus. Remus stared at them, turned his head to James, then Sirius, then James, then to the both of them. 

"No way in earth will I go and tell them to hurry up." he said, backing off. "You two are the ones that are impatient. You guys knock." 

"Oh, come on, Remmy." said Sirius. "Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeee........." 

James also adopted the innocent brown eyes puppy look. Remus heaved a sigh then marched towards Casey's room. He didn't hear any sound from her, so that's a good sign. _At least she's not tearing the room out. _he thought. 

He cautiously knocked on the door and it took a few moments for a muffled voice to answer, "Yeah, I'm coming!" 

"Finally." said Sirius. 

Maybe Casey heard him since she went out of the room glaring at Sirius. Sirius looked at her, taking in what she's wearing. He couldn't help but think that she looks really nice. She was wearing a very baggy pair of jeans. It was so baggy that it covered her shoes. She was wearing a tight red top that showed her curves and she wasn't wearing any makeup. Her hair was pulled back into a high pomytail with a few strands loose to frame her face. 

Finally, he turned to her face, and he saw that she was glaring. "What?" he asked. 

She didn't answer, she continued glaring. Sirius was feeling a little uncomfortable with the glare. He shifted a little. "What?" he asked again. 

"What the hell are you wearing?" said Casey. "Is there something wrong with you and James? HAVE YOU GOT NO DRESS SENSE????" 

Sirius was wearing neon green trousers and a metallic blue shirt. He looked very ridiculous. James was wearing a red shirt and orange trousers. It was very hideous on him. 

"Well, excuse us for not being muggle born!" James defended. 

"Remus isn't a muggle born, but he knows how to dress properly!" retorted Casey. "Oh, I forgot, you're not really human!" 

Reus blushed a little. He will pass for an ordinary muggle with what he's wearing. A baggy pair of blue jeans, peach coloured polo shirt and an ordinary pair of sneakers completed his looks. In his hand, he was holding a baseball cap. In fact, so was Casey. Her cap was red with the New York Yankees Symbol in it. Remus' was made of denim. 

Just then Lily went out of her room. James looked at her open mouthed. She was wearing a denim mini skirt and a white sleeveless top. She was wearing brown boots and a scarf around her neck. Her reaction to the boys' clothes (except Remus') were almost the same as Casey's. 

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU WEARING??!!!" she shouted. "GO BACK TO YOUR ROOMS AND CHANGE, RIGHT NOW!!!!!!" 

The boys didn't need telling twice. They both ran to their rooms and changed as quick as possible. They knew that horrible things happened whenever Lily was angry. Remus was grinning to himself and laughed at the two boys. James and Sirius were both laughing and rushed to their room, slamming the door after them. 

"Well, I told them that you won't like it." said Remus. "But they just said that the more you hated it, the better." 

"Oh, really?" asked Casey, raising an eyebrow. "I'll show them what I hate. And that's men keeping me waiting. Let's go." 

"I couldn't agree more." said Lily, walking down the stairs with her. 

Remus was left there, torn between not leaving Sirius and James or going with Lily and Casey. He was about to leave them, but then he saw Lily and Casey hiding behind one of the dark corners of the hall, hiding. He got the point and shouted at both Sirius and James. 

"Hurry up! I think they already left!" said Remus, playing along. He then heard the rambling in both rooms, and Sirius and James hurrying out, both very flustered. 

"Where? Did they go?" James gasped. 

Remus shrugged. He was a very convincing actor. "I don't know. They told me to wait here and then I heard the front door slam. I guess they already left." said Remus. 

Remus tried very hard not to laugh. Jame and Sirius were looking ok now, but their jaws were hanging down and their eyes wide. Remus took a double take on Sirius, and he was certain that there were tears coming out of his eyes. 

"They - they left - without - us??" he asked, looking as innocent as ever. "Why?" 

"They don't like waiting, espescially if they're boys." said Remus marter - of - factly. 

James was sobbing. (A/N: I know what I'm doing here) His eyes were suddenly shiny and he caught his breath a number of times. Remus looked at them strangely and wondered why they were so disturbed right now. 

"Guys?" he asked cautiously. "What exactly are you doing?" 

"They left without us!" Sirius cried. "That is so unfair!" 

Sirius faintly heard the laugh of the two girls. He smiled inwardly and continued to act. "Why? Don't they like us anymore??" 

"I'm sure they do -" 

"No! They do not like us! I feel so shamed! So thrown out! I have lost my friendship with two of the most gorgeous girls in the school!" Sirius cried. The laughter became harder and James grinned evilly at Sirius. He was also pretending to be hurt. 

"Oh, the shame of it all!" cried James. Remus was now getting the drift and was grinning at the both of them. Remus could hear the laughter becoming louder and louder and when Sirius and James let out a long suffering quail, the two girls appeared, laughing their heart out. 

"Knew it would work." said Sirius, straightening and cleaning his clothes. They both looked like muggles now, with blue baggy jeans and white shirts. 

Casey looked at Sirius up and down while Lily did the same for James. They both nodded their approval and went down the stairs. 

Once they were out of the house, they walked a bit of the way to the bus stop. When the bus came, James and Sirius refused to step in it. 

"What is it?" James asked. "I don't think its safe." 

Lily stared, then exploded. "ARE YOU BLOODY MAD? THIS IS A BLOODY BUS AND IT'S BLOODY SAFE.!!! IF IT'S NOT WHY AM I BLOODY GOING IN IT? NOW BLOODY GET IN!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Remus, Sirius and Casey looked at each other and rushed inside the bus. Everyone in the bus were all staring at them. It seemed that Lily's voice was heard inide the bus. They all sat in the back of the bus, saving two seats for Lily and James. 

James then came in the bus, looking very grumpy and was being pushed by a very angry Lily. James sat beside Sirius and Lily beside Casey, mumbling. 

"Losing his head - 'it's not safe' - _honestly_." 

**** 

The atmosphere in the bus between Lily and james was cold from then on, and the rest of the group tried to make very forced conversation between them. 

"Wgat are we going to watch?" said Sirius. 

Of course, everyone knew what they would be waching, but like I said, he was making forced conversation. 

"Rush Hour 2" said Casey. "I told you that. It stars Jackie Chan and Chris Tucker." 

"Who?" said Remus. 

"Jackie Chan is a famous Chinese Actor. He does karate and stuff." said Lily. 

"Karate?" said Remus, confused. 

"Nevermind." said Casey hastily. "You just watch the movie and see." 

"Ok." 

After that, silence ruled over the bus. Lily sighed. Then James sighed. Then Casey, Sirius and Remus. Soon they were sighing to the tune of Mary Had a Little Lamb, if that was possible. 

Sirius was enjoying himself, much like a five year old boy that rode the bus for the first time. "Ooh, what's that? What's that? Why's that there?" 

People keep giving them queer looks in the bus, and the rest of them desperately wanted to sink in the chair and not know Sirius. When Sirius showed no sign of stopping his "ooh what's that" questions, Casey tapped him in the shoulder. Sirius turned to her bright-eyed. 

"Yes?" he asked. 

"Sirius, dear, would you please stop goggling at every day normal stuff that is happening outside?" she said. "We are geing embarrased of your actions you know." 

Sirius looked at her. "So? I embarrass you all the time anyway." 

"Yes, we know. But that was in school. And you're embarrassing us at a different level today." said Casey calmly. Then he whispered so only Sirius could hear. "So you better hut the hell up or I'm going to tell your little secret." 

Sirius snorted. "You know nothing Sanchez." 

"Oh, really?" she challenged. "What about those cute little teddy bears that you hug during your sleep, and from the way you talk during your dreams, I could guess that someone was trying to kidnap them and you don't want to let it go. Aww, poor Siwius." 

Sirius stared. He went pale. "How did you know that?" he spluttered. Then he grinned evilly. "So you've been watching me sleep have you?" 

Casey blushed. "I - uh - I - you were snoring so loud that I just had to shut you up!" she said. 

She was really watching him sleep last night, and she saw that Sirius was hugging a very cute brown bear and saying something in the lines of 'No, don't take Mr Bear! Please!' and Casey started giggling after that. She was giggling so hard that she had to get ou of that room quickly as to not wake Sirius up. 

The rest of the group were listening closely to the conversation and Remus grinned slyly at Sirius. "You sleep with teddy bears?" he said. 

"And you dream about them?" James added. 

"And you dream of _bears?_" Lily asked. Soon everyone except Sirius and Casey were in fits of laughter. Casey gave him a sympathetic mile then burst into laughter with all of them. 

"Shut up, the whole lot of yer!" the bus driver shouted. 

"Oh, shut up, old fart!" the five chorused, with the consequence of being thrown out of the bus. But they were still laughing.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. The movie

A/N: First of all, I know that Rush Hour 2 is a new movie today, but I have plans for that movie. Second, thank you so so so so so so so much to everyone who has reviewed. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Well, here we go, Chapter 10. Oh, and I'm sorry, I forgot that Voldemort was a half muggle, I'm asuming that Casey's mother is pureblood, so from now on, Casey's three quarters of a witch ... does that make sense? Thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so soooooooooooo much to everyone whe reviewed. Potterschick, love ya soooooo much!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do you have any stories? I would love to read them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Christmas with the Marauders 

Chapter 10: The movies   


Of course, they were in a very hyper mood after they got off the bus. They all marched straight into the cinema, with Lily in the lead. She and Casey both had trouble even before they went to buy the tickets ... well, that was expeced, they're with the Marauders. 

When they were buying their tickets, Sirius suddenly glared at the ticket - man (or whatever you call him). "Why are the posters not moving?" he demanded. 

"They're not?" said James. 

The guy just looked at them weirdly. Sirius saw a pin hanging from his breast pocket, saying that his name was Tom. "Oi, Tom." he said. "I said, why are those posters not moving?" 

Casey stared at him, but he didn't notice. "Sirius, I -" 

"I think that we should talk to him before we enter, no?" Lily interrupted Casey hastily, pushing Sirius away from Tom, who was looking at them as if they all suddenly lost their minds. 

"Sirius, what in the world do you think you're doing?" said Lily. 

Sirius looked at her innocently. Before he had any chance to talk, Casey interrupted him. 

"Oh, no. We are not falling for your I'm - so - innocent - I - didn't - know - what - I - was - doing - back - there - please - forgive - me look, Sirius." she said. "You know that those posters do not move." 

"No, I - Ok, ok, yes, I did." said Sirius, after Casey gave him a death glare. James and Remus were sniggering behind him. Sirius turned to the both of them. "Some help you two are." he said. "You won't even come and help me here?" 

"Immediately, James sprang to his side. "Lily, Casey," he said. "Sirius had no idea that those posters were not going to move. You both have to understand, he is a pureblood wizard afterall." 

He said like Lily and Casey know nothing about anything, which made Casey and Lily all the more furious. 

"And your point is?" Lily said coldly. 

"My point is this:" said James. "Sirius is too dumb to understand the muggle world." 

"Yeah, that's - HEY!" said Sirius. 

In the end, Sirius and James had a fight a the street with Remus commentating like he usually does in a Quidditch match, and a bunch of kids cheering them on. Casey and Lily gave each other a look of defeat and started cheering with the other kids as well. 

**** 

In the end - because they do get tired - no one won. It was a draw. No, it did not end in a bloody mess, but they did get bruises. After all, it was just a friendly wrestling match. 

They even got money out of it. Much to their surprise, some kids dropped money for them as a thanks for the entertainment. Sirius and James looked very very pleased with themselves, but Lily and Casey were getting impatient. 

"Are we going to each the film or not?" said Lily. 

"Yes, we are, we are." said James, putting a hand over her shoulder and they led the way to the ticket booth. Sirius, Remus and Casey gave each other a look and then turned to James and Lily. They were buying the tickets. 

Remus could just hear the turning of Sirius' mind. He knows that he's got something cooked up to set up dear James and Lily and Remus was more than happy to play along. 

Casey was lookind at the Lily and James and smiled slyly to herself. _This is going to be very interesting._

_****_

"Why is it so dark?" said Sirius. 

"Because the movie won't show if there's light in here." answered Casey. 

"Oh." 

"'Oh?' What do you mean by 'oh?'" 

"Nothing, nothing." 

They found five seats easily and sat quietly for a few minutes. Then the adverts started coming in. It was very long and Sirius was geting impatient. 

"When is the movie going to start?" 

"In a few minutes." said Lily. 

"More like a few hours." James grumbled. 

Casey gave an impatient sigh. True, it was long, but she should have known that James and Sirius was going to act like a couple of five year olds, always getting impatient. 

Then something happened. 

"I lost my necklace!" said Lily. "Where's the usher?" 

A man came running toward them. 

"Are you the usher?" 

"Yes, ma'am. And I suggest you keep your voice down." he said. 

"But you're not the usher" 

"I am so the usher." he said. "Keep your voice down." 

"But my voice is down!" 

"Your voice is not down!" 

"You're not the usher!" 

Casey sighed. "Look, just help us out here." 

"What's the matter?"he asked 

"I lost my necklace." said Lily 

"You lost your necklace?" 

"She lost her necklace." provided James. 

"It could be anywhere ..." said Sirius. 

"Where did you last see it?"said the usher. 

"If I knew where it is, I wouldn't have lost it, have I?" 

"What are you all on about?" said Remus. 

"Lily lost her necklace." said Casey. 

"She lost her necklace?" 

"I lost my necklace ... somewhere." said Lily. 

No one did anything. 

"Well?" 

"Well what?" said Sirius. 

"Help me -" 

"Shh ... the film's staring." said Casey. 

"Don't worry, Lily." said James. "I'll buy you another one." 

"No, it's ok, -" 

"I insist." 

"Ok." 

Casey was sitting next to Sirius, then Remus, then James, then Lily. 

"You took the necklace, didn't you?" Casey whispered to Sirius. 

Sirius gave her a mischievous grin. "I had to do something. They both look so cute together. Look at them, can't you see it?" 

Lily was smiling at James and James was smiling back. It was so obvious now that Casey wondered why she didn't see it before. 

"So you're playing match maker now?" she said. 

"No," said Sirius, "_we're _playing match makers." 

"We - oh, no, no way. Lily would just get mad at me." 

"Please?" 

"No." 

"Pretty please?" 

"No." 

"With sugar on top?" 

"No." 

"With cherries too?" 

"N - with chocolate?" 

"With chocolate?" 

"Fine." 

"Cool." 

And so after the little begging and pleading had stopped, they watched the movie in peace. 

**** 

Did I say peace? I mean pure chaos. 

"Who's that guy?" said James. 

"The real guy or his role?" said Lily. 

"Both?" 

"Well, his name's Jackie Chan in real life. He's a muggle Chinese and he's really funny and famous. His character is called Inspector Lee and he's part of the police force." 

"Police?" Sirius said to Casey. Casey was explaining the same thing to Sirius. 

"Police is like the Aurors in magic" 

"Oh," 

"Who's the other guy?" said Remus. 

"In real life, his name is Chris Tucker. He's really famous in America and he's a comedian - someone who makes people laugh. In the movie, his name is Carter. He's part of the LAPD." 

"LAPD?" 

"Los Angeles Police Department, in America." 

"oh." 

After a bit more explaining about the other characters in the movie, which took a lot of explanation, espescially when it came to the Chineses actors, like Zhang Zhiyi ("why was she casted if she can't speak english? she's pretty though), they were finally able to watch the movie in peace. 

For at least, five seconds. 

In the movie, there was a bunch of bomb explosions, and Sirius and James and Remus acted like they were part of the movie and they were crying, mourning like Jackie Chan did when he thought that Chris Tucker was dead. (A/N: If you watched the ovie, you'd understand) And then they also acted the fighting scenes between Zhang Zhiyi and Chris Tucker in the end, jumping over chairs and earning a lot of loathing glares from every direction in the room. 

Casey and Lily sank to the floor because of humiliation while our three boys kept running up and down the cinema shouting bloody murder.   
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: This isn't as good as my other chapters, but it's a way to get rid of writer's block. Review! 

Sirius: Yeah, what she said. 

Me: What? What are you doing here? 

Sirius: I'm here to complain. 

Me: Why? 

Sirius: You made me look like a fool. 

Me: You are a fool. 

Sirius: What was that? 

Me: Nothing 

James: You! 

Me: Me! 

James: You! 

Sirius: Her! 

Casey: Her! 

Remus: Stop! 

Casey: Why are you guys here anyway? 

Remus: Because Sirius and James are compaining. 

Lily: About what? 

Me: Well, they say that I made them fools. 

Casey: But they are fools. 

Me: My point exactly. 

James: You! 

Me: Me! 

James: I do not run around a cinema making a fool of myself. 

Lily: Yes you do. 

Casey: It said so right there, up a few lines. 

James and Sirius: Oh, forget it. 

Remus: Get on with the next chapter. 

Me: Ok! 

Lily, Casey, Remus, Sirius and James, and Me: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Disclaimers: I only own Casey, that's all.   
  
  
  
  
  



	11. The fight

Disclaimers: Own nothing.   
A/N: Yes, I know that Rush Hour 2 didn't come till Lily and James died, but I liked that movie. I'm also doing this and I'm including Men In Black. 

James: What's Men In Black?   
Lily: How stupid can you get? They're men dressed in black!   
Sirius: Really?   
Remus: Of course.   
Casey: I've watched it.   
Me: Your point?   
Casey: Uh .. I wanna see it again?   
Me: Good.   
James: On with the story!   


Christmas with the Marauders   
Chapter 11 

"Well, that was fun." Lily said sarcastically.   
James, Sirius and Remus were thrown out of the cinema for causing too much chaos and being too noisy in there. Casey and Lily intelligently ignored them but they were friends, so they followed James and Remus and Sirius ou of the cinema. Some of the people in there fainted because of shock and the three boys looked very prouds of themselves.   
"Tell me about it!" said James. "That was so cool! Did you see that chick?"   
"You mean the one in her bra?" said Sirius, his eyes wide.   
"Yeah!" said James. "She was so hot!"   
"No wonder those two guys can't stop looking at her!"   
Casey gave Sirius a disgusting look and Lily gave James one. Remus remained quiet but he was red in the face.   
"If you guys are finished with your talk about that woman," Lily said dangerously, "I suggest that you both keep quiet."   
And so they did.   
"Thanks to you guys, me and Casey didn't see how it was going to end."   
"So? You can go see it again." said James.   
Lily stared. "Are you nuts? We're practically banned from going in there! All beause of you three!"   
"Well, excuse us for acceping you invitation to celebrate Christams in your house, Lilian!"   
"Don't you there call me that!"   
"SHUT UP, LILIAN!!!"   
"You shut up, James!!!!!"   
The rest of them kept absolutely still, waching the conversation back and forth. In the end, Lily and James just glaed at each othe for a long long time.   
Lily marched inside the bus and she was followed by Remus and Sirius. Casey was going to go to the video store to rent a few videos she and Lily and maybe the three boys ogether for later.   
"You don't mind if I come wih you, will you?" Said James.   
Casey shook her head. "No. Not at all."   
The nearest video store was only about 3 kilometres away, so they decided to walk. They were quiet for five minutes until James broke the silence.   
"Why does she hate me so much?"   
Casey kept quiet. She knows that Lily likes James. A lot. She wasn't sure how to answer that question.   
"I don't know." was all she said.   
James stopped and glared at her. "That wasn't the answer I was looking for."   
"Then what is it that you want?"   
It was now James' turn to keep quiet. _What do I want? _he thought. _I want Lily to like me. _He dearly wanted to say that, but if he said that to Casey, Casey would shout it at Lily in five seconds and Lily would just laugh at him.   
_Oh, James you are nice but I don't like you. _That was what James would think Lily would say.   
_What do I want?_

_************************************************************************************************************************************************_

"James is an idiot." Lily said. She was still fuming, and righ now she's thinking of harming James, or hurting him.   
"We've established that fact." Sirius said drily.   
Lily glared.   
"Oh, come on, Lil," said Sirius. "You know that you don't hate him that much."   
"Yes I do." Lily said stubbornly.   
"I don't believe you." said Remus. This was the first time he spoke up ever since they enered the bus. "You know that you don't."   
_Damn you for being so freaking smart. _was all that Lily thought of. She knows tha she shouldn't have lost her temper. She should've expected James to ac like he did in the cinema. _And damn me for even liking him. James is probably having a nice time wih Casey right now. They probably forgot me already._   
Lily didn't know how that thought came into her mind, but she quickly shook it off. She knew that Casey had eyes for someone else and she knew that Casey knows that she, Lily, likes James a lot. She trusts that she wouldn't tell James that she did. _I hope._

_****************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Sirius looked out the window and sighed. _Wonder where she is now? _he thought. He was feeling a bit of jelousy at the pit of his stomach because Casey was hanging around with Casey and not him. _He likes Lily, _he thought, _he should be the one in here right now._   
After their short conversation, the bus ride was silent. Remus was looking bored and Lily looked like she was still angry. Sirius rested his lef arm agains he window and sighed. _What are they doing right now?_   
Finally, Sirius couldn't take it anymore. He yanked the string up the roof to make the bus stop and marched in front of he bus and out of the door. Lily and Remus followed him, looking confused.   
"Where are you going?" said Remus.   
"I'm going to find Casey and James if it's the last thing that I do."   
Remus broke into a grin. It was now Sirius' turn to be confused.   
"What?"   
"I was waiting for you to do this." Remus whispered. "You know that you can't take it anymore. You like Casey."   
Sirius tried to comment but no words came out of his mouth. Lily looked back and forth at them.   
"What?" she asked.   
"Nothing." said remus. "We're following James and Casey."   
Lily showed a small smile. Remus ried to figure out wheter it was because she'd love to talk to her best friend again, or because she waned to make amends with James.   
And he was right on both accounts. 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

James and Casey were not really that far off from where Sirius, Remus and Lily stood. They were inside a video shop, and were searching for videos to wach a home. James kept showing her some videos, and they were all full of either blood, gore or naked women.   
"No, James." she said, "that one's full of naked women and sexualiy in it."   
"All the more I want to see it."   
Casey just stared at him, but it was hardly surprising that his hormones were running at incredible speed. She just rolled her eyes and said something that will slow him down.   
"Think of what Lily would say. She'll hate you even more."   
And it worked. James considered this for a few seconds and nodded at Casey, returning the video in its place. He then started searching in the humor section of the store.   
Casey looked a him in amazement.   
_My, so that's it isn't? _she thought. _He likes Lily as well. Wait till Lily hears about this!_   
She walked towards him, and he was looking at some of the animations. One of the caught his eye.   
"The Emperor's New Groove." he said (A/N: Yes, I know. This was made when James and Lily died, but I couldn't resist, Sorry!) "That looks good."   
Casey nodded. "We can rent it if you want. I heard it's quite funny." (A/N: I have watched it, and it is hilarious!) Casey saw at the corner of her eye what looked like Sirius, Remus and Lily. She turned to get a better look and it was the. She dropped the video she was looking at, _Grease, _and rushed outside.   
"Lily! Sirius! Remus! Over here!" she cried.   
Sirius heard her first and broke into a grin once he saw her. Remus and Lily also broke into smiles and walked towards her.   
"Hey, you had us all worried!" said Sirius.   
"Worried? Why?"   
"Uh ... well ..."   
"Sirius thought that you may no know the way back to Lily's house." said Remus. Sirius gave him a look brimming with gratitude.   
Casey looked skeptical, but decided to accept the excuse. "Ok." she said, much to Sirius' relief.   
By his time, Lily was already catching on on what Sirius' feelings for Casey might be. She decided to tell Casey about it later.   
"Come on, guys, we're looking for videos." said Casey.   
"Videos?" said Remus.   
"They're movies tha you can watch at home using the TV." James said. He was behind Casey, making everyone jump.   
Sirius was the first to recover. "How'd you know?"   
"Casey explained it to me."   
"Oh."   
James pulled him aside ou of earshot of the girls. "Don't worry, mate. She's all yours."   
Sirius punched him playfully in the shoulder, but he was grinning with delight.   
"Ok. Let's see what they've got." said Lily.   
Well, it took a while longer than Casey and Lily expected. Remus was ok enough, suggesting movies that were both entertaining and no full of blood and war and of naked women, James was also bearable, as he doesn' want to anger Lily again, though they sill haven't exchanged a word with each other. But Sirius was a different story.   
"What about this one?" he asked, the cover was of women wearing hot pink thongs.   
Casey gave him an exasparated look. James then thought of something and pushed Sirius again aside, well out of earshot of Casey.   
"What?" said Sirius.   
"Why the hell are you suggesting that we watch women flashing on the screen?"   
"Why not?"   
"Sirius, damn it, she's a girl!" said James.   
"So?"   
"Your movies won't exactly impress her now would it?" James challenged. "Think about it, you are trying to impress the girl of your dreams --"   
"Hey!"   
"Admit it, you like her!" James hissed. "Anyway, you're rying to impress her by watching naked women dancing in front of TV and you want her to see you drooling over them? She'll be sick of you in less than five seconds!"   
Sirius thought about this. James does have a point. Sirius then nodded and chucked the video to Remus. Reus looked at him weirdly.   
"Put it somewhere where we won't see it ever again."   
Remus nodded and James smiled at his best friend. Sirius was bothered about something though.   
"Where'd you get this talk? You don't talk like that everyday."   
James blushed a little bit. "Actually, Casey said the same thing to me just before you came in. Acually, that was the same video that I was holding."   
"Oh."   
And Sirius felt happy after that.   
In the end, they rented the Emperor's New Groove, Men In Black and Grease. (A/N: Yes, yes, I know! These three movies were not made till Lily and James died. I'm pretty sure about MIB and ENG, not sure about Grease though ...) James and Lily also made a silent truce and that they would at least try to be civil with each other.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. What boredom can do to you....

Disclaimers: Own nothing 

Author's Note: I'm really sorry to those who objected about the last chapter. Some people didn't like the naked women thing. Sorry! They will never be mentioned in my fics ever again! 

Christmas with the Marauders   
Chapter 12   
The accident   


All of the were pretty bored. Sirius was lying flat on his back staring at the ceiling. Lily was lying on the bed. James was spacing out. Remus was reading a book, which is turning out to be boring. Casey was looking out the window, her chin resting on her right hand. 

Suddenly, Sirius stood up. He looked sleepy, but every one does when they're bored. No one took notice that he sat up. _What happened? _he thought. He looked around. _This is horrible. _He wanted to do something to cheer them all up but he couldn't be bothered to do anything. So he remained sitting, mumbling "Teddy Bears" once in a while. 

Lily was thinking. _To apologize or not to apologize, _she thought, _that is the question. _A smile played across her lips. _I should let him apologize, he's the man. _But an irritating voice kept nagging her to do so. And she was refusing. 

James finally stopped spacing out and looked a the depressing scene. _What the heck is going on here?_ he thought. Then, his thoughts started drifting. _I should apologize to Lily. I am the guest after all. I'll do it later._

Remus was gritting his teeth to make sure that he suddenly doesn't throw the book he was reading. It was getting pretty boring by the minute. The letters were microscopic and it was seven hundred pages long. _What's so fun about a guy that rides his motorcycle around the United States anyway?_ _I should write my own book, _he thought. But he kept on reading, just so he has something to do. 

Casey sighed. _I'm bored, _she thought. _Oh, that's the understatement of the century, Casey. We never knew that. _Her thoughts drifted to something else. I_ wonder of my mum's happy up there? Damn you, Voldemort,, for being my father. _ They never saw each other after she was ten and she has been living in the Hogwarts Grounds, a cottage near Hagrid's. _Damn you Voldemort, for just being alive. You ruined my life. _She closed her eyes and she heard a slow, soft, evil laugh that was cold i made her shiver. She opened her eyes a once, breathing hard. _Lucky no one noticed. _he thought. 

Except Sirius, that is. 

Remus couldn't take it anymore. He got frustrated when the book just said that the man will be riding across country for about the hundredth time and that was when Remus lost it. He threw the book hoping that it will fall out the window. He was aiming for the window. He didn't realize that Casey was there. And since Casey is not a ghost, it hit her at the back of her head. 

It was a hardback copy. It was seven hundred pages long. And Remus is a pretty strong thrower. 

He knocked Casey unconscious. 

Everyone was so bored that it took minutes before they registered what just happened. Then, full chaos ensued. 

"What happened?" 

"She's knocked out!" 

"How?" 

"I don't know!" 

"Why?" 

"How do we wake her up?" 

"I'm sorry!" 

"Who did it?" 

"What's going on?" 

"SHUT UP!" Sirius shouted. Everyone did so. "That's better." 

He carried Casey and placed her on the bed. "Now, what happened?" 

"She got knocked out." James said intelligently. 

"No, duh, Sherlock." said Lily. James glared. She glared back. 

"Ok, stop it before you get into one of your fights again." Sirius snapped. "We know that she got knocked out, James, but _how _was she knocked out?" 

Remus stepped forward. He was never the one to lie, that's why he was every mother's dream of a perfect son. "I knocked her out with a copy of _The Man and his Motorcycle." _(A/N: Don't know if that book exists.) he said. "I mean to throw it out the window, but I didn't realize that she was there. Honest." he added hastily. 

Sirius stared. "Have you gone temporarily blind??? She was practically covering half of the window! How can you miss her?" 

"I'm sorry." Remus said quietly. 

Lily sighed. "Guys, there's no point arguing. Sirius, why are you getting so worked up in this?" 

Sirius glared at her. "Never mind that." he snapped. "She's already out cold. We might as well just wake her up." he said as he was shaking Casey to wake up. 

Remus, James and Lily exchanged curious looks and smiled. 

"Dammit, Casey, wake up!" said Sirius. 

She didn't. 

"Casey, we're late for Potions! Wake up!" Lily half shouted. 

Nope. She didn't wake up. 

"Casey, we have quidditch practice, wake up!" James provided. 

Casey was chaser and she loves quidditch as much as James and Sirius. That means it's an obsession. But even that didn't wake her up. 

"Casey, we have a Charms test in five minutes. Flitwick'll fail you if you don't show up. Wake up!" said Remus. 

If the last three attempts didn't wake her up, this one certainly wouldn't. 

Sirius sighed in frustration. He went to the bathroom to run the cold water in the tap. 

"What are you doing?" said Lily. 

He didn't answer. He half dragged, half carried Casey in the bathroom and splashed some of the cold water in her face and head. 

I didn't get her to wake up, but he did get her soaking wet. 

"You know that Casey will be livid with you when she wakes up." said Lily. "She hates the cold water." 

"I'll deal with that after she wakes up." Sirius said impatiently, and continued drenching her with cold water. 

Casey was soaked from head to toe but she still didn't wake up. 

"How the heck do you wake her up?" Sirius said, giving up. 

Remus stepped forward ... and began to slap her. It still didn't wake her up. 

"Those are too weak." said James. "Allow me." 

"Well, excuse me for not really wanting to slap a girl I just knocked out cold." Remus retorted. Didn't I tell you that he was the perfect gentleman? 

The slaps James delivered were harder than Remus', but she still didn't wake her up. 

Sirius tried, and they were hard. Lily winced at the force of her slaps. He did one after the other. 

It looked to Sirius as if it wasn't working, but Casey started to stir, and she was beginning to feel the force of Sirius senseless slapping at her face. And, man do they hurt. Sirius didn't notice because he was slapping so hard and so fast. Casey could hear Lily urging him to stop, but the alps kept coming. Her eyes shot open and she delivered one of the hardest slaps she'd ever delivered on anyone on Sirius. 

It hit Sirius with so much force that he fell flat on his face. Casey stood up, clutching both her cheeks. She didn't feel the pain in her head yet, but it was starting to come back. Both her cheeks were now red, and it hurts. 

She stood up, but fell on the floor again. She clutched on of her cheeks in one hand and he back of her head with another. It didn't help that she was soaking and shivering either. James and Remus were checking to see if Sirius was alive or conscious. Lily got some thick towels to wrap Casey in. 

"Oh, my head" said Casey. _Somehow, _she thought. _I have a massive headache and somehow I am soaking wet. _"What happened?" 

Lily told her that she passed and how the boys tried to wake her up. In the end, Casey was shooting Sirius some dark looks. Sirius had a red hand print across his left cheek. And he was looking like he wished he was some place else. 

Which is precisely what she was thinking. _Why can't you apparate when you're sixteen? _he thought in frustration. 

But there was a piece missing. "Why _did _I pass out?" said Casey. 

Everyone except Casey looked pointedly at Remus. Casey followed everyone's look and her eyebrows went up when she saw that they were all looking at Remus. 

Remus gulped. There was no point in lying now. He grinned nervously at Casey. 

"Well," he said. "You see that book by the window? Lying on the floor?" 

Casey turned to see the book open at the floor next to the window. 

"Well, I hit you with it. I meant to throw it out the window but I didn't see you there so you got hit instead, and then I realized that it was a hardback copy of the book and that it was seven hundred pages and I wasn't sure if you were awake or not and then you fell on the floor and your eyes were closed and -" 

He had to stop sometime. 

"Well, that's it." he said meekly. 

"Let me get this straight." said Casey. "You threw a hardback copy of a book across the room that was suppose to go out the window but instead it hit me and knocked me out?" 

Remus nodded. Casey exploded. 

"HAVE YOU GONE BLIND??? I WAS THERE AND YOU DIDN'T SEE ME? I WAS COVERING PRACTICALLY HALF THE WINDOW FOR PETE'S SAKE." 

Lily's, James', and Remus' eyebrows shot up. That was more or less exactly the same words that Sirius said a while ago. 

"Casey, calm down." said Sirius. 

"And you!" she said, pointing at Sirius. "You drenched me from head to toe with ice cold water and what's more, slapped me a million times! Now you're telling me to calm down?!" 

"I had to wake you up somehow!" Thanks to me, you're awake!" 

"Thanks to you? Thanks to you I'm wet and me cheeks hurt!" 

"Oh, yeah?" 

"Yeah!" 

And no words were exchanged after that. They just glared at each other. 

But that wouldn't last either. Sirius had that playful spark in his eyes that will stop people from being angry at him for a long time and casey was no exception. He saw her expression soften and Sirius added an 'I'm-sorry-let's-be-friends-again' smile on his face. Casey gave up. 

"Oh, fine, you're forgiven!" said Casey. Sirius grinned. 

Remus cleared his throat. "What about me? I am sorry." he said. 

"Yeah, you're forgiven too." said Casey. Remus grinned. "Boredom can get to us all." 

"I say we watch one of the movies now!" said James. 

"After dinner." said Lily. No one dared to argue.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. The Beginnings of their Troubles

Disclaimers: Own nothing   


Christmas with the Marauders   
Chapter Thirteen: The Beginning of Troubles   


The five of them raced down the stairs but no one can beat Sirius or James when dinner is being called. 

Casey suddenly froze half-way down the stairs. She was the last of them, and Lily was closest one to her. 

"Hey, Case, is something wrong?" Lily said with concern. 

Casey looked around her. "What?" she said. "No, nothing's wrong." 

But she suddenly became very quiet. 

Lily was still worried. "You can tell me," she said. "I won't tell them." She was indicating the boys, who were nowhere in sight. 

_There's no point worrying her about stupid voices, _she thought. "No, really, nothing's wrong." 

"Hey, there kids!" said Mr Evans. Casey was grateful for the distraction. "Did you have fun today?" 

"Yeah!" James cried. "Muggle cinema is the greatest!" 

"Really?" said Mrs Evans. "What did you watch?" 

As everyone was talking at once, no one noticed that Casey was being awfully quiet and only spoke when she was asked to. Normally, she was the one to star the animated conversation and everyone would join in. But tonight she was quiet and no one appeared to notice. 

_Why, hello Katrina, _a voice inside her head said. 

Casey was so shocked that she almost fell from her chair. But she did say frozen. _What? Who -_

_ Don't act like you don't know me, _the voice snapped. _Honour your father._

Casey was pale, though she didn't know that she was. _What? How?_

_ How did I get into your head? A very simple charm, my dear, a very simple one._

_ I don't have a father, _she thought. _He died a long time ago._

_ If he died, Katrina, why should he be talking to you right now? And you do know that your father's main goal is immortality, and he will do anything to achieve it._

_ You're disgusting. _Casey thought. 

_You only know half of it, my precious daughter. But you could learn more -_

_ Never._

The voice laughed an evil, cold laugh. Casey shivered. 

_Don't make me hurt your friends, Katrina._

_ Don't you dare touch any of them._

"Hey, Case, you haven't touch your food yet." said Sirius. "They're good." 

Casey smiled at him and began to eat. Her father's voice was back again. 

_Isn't that nice of him? Acting all concerned. Maybe he should be the first in my list ..._

_ No! Don't you dare -_

_ Ah, but my death - eaters are on their way there._

"What?" Casey said out loud. Everyone looked at her strangely but no one took notice. She ran out of the room and out of the house with only some money in her pocket and her wand. 

_Make them follow me, _she thought _Just leave my friends alone!_

_**********~~~~~~~~~~**********_

  
  
  


"Where is she going?" said Remus. 

Lily looked worried. Then she heard he door slam. She ran to the nearest window but she couldn't see anything in the dark. "Why did she run off like that?" she whispered. 

Mr and Mrs Evans rang the Muggle Police five minutes ago and they were going to come into the house and start the search soon. Sirius was sitting in the corner of the dining room, hugging his knees and rocking back and forth. James noticed him and sat next to him, in an obvious attempt to comfort him. 

"Hey, man, it'll be ok." he said. "They'll find her." 

"They won't if he finds her first." 

James frowned. "He? Who's he?" 

Sirius shook his head fiercely. "No. It's nothing." He stood up and raced upstairs. James thought he'd like to be alone for a while so he didn't follow. 

But Sirius was planning to find her himself. He went into James' room, searched for the invisibility cloak in James' bag and went quietly out the kitchen door. 

**********~~~~~~~~~~********** 

  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, James," said Remus "Where's Sirius?" 

James shrugged. "I don't know. In his room probably." 

Remus shook his head. "He isn't. I looked." 

James stared at Remus, then shot up to his room to search for the invisibility cloak. It wasn't there. 

_Oh, no._

**********~~~~~~~~~~********** 

  
  
  


Casey was freezing. 

Voldemort's thoughts were still talking to her. 

_You'd be happy to know that Lily, your other friends and her family are safe now._

Casey sighed with relief. But not one part of her was happy. She was cold, hungry and helpless. Her one consolation was that she had her wand with her. 

The whole staff at Hogwarts know her relative connection to Voldemort. Her wand was particularly good at Curses and counter curses, and their Defence Against the Dark Arts has helped her with some of the advanced curses that she might need. She always complained that they were too hard and that she won't need it and that she won't be able to do any of them, but right now she could only thank those teachers mentally. 

She gripped her hold at her wand and looked around the dark street. There was some light a kilometre away from her to the left, so she headed that direction. 

**********~~~~~~~~~~********** 

  
  
  


The police have arrived. 

Lily ran towards them, demanding that they do their job right away. 

"Ms Evans, we don't search for people until they've been gone for about 24 hours." the policeman said crisply. "And being kids, they should be back any moment." 

"To hell with you!" said Lily. 

"Sergeant," Mr Evans said coldly, "We all demand that you search for them right now." 

The sergeant looked uncomfortable. The Evanses were one of the most important and richest family in the area, and you wouldn't want to get on their wrong side. 

"Them?" said the sergeant. "I thought there was only one girl missing." 

"Well, her boyfriend was so agitated that you haven't arrived yet that he searched for her himself." said James. 

"But Sirius isn't Casey's boyfriend." Remus whispered. 

"That was only for effect." 

The sergeant now looked extremely uncomfortable. "Why didn't you stop him?" 

"Because we didn't know until he was gone." said Remus. 

"Great, so that's double the trouble." another policeman grumbled. 

Lily glared at him. "Excuse me? Are you saying that you really don't want to search for he both of them?" 

The sergeant glared at the police man. James and Remus joined in. 

"So this is what a police man really does." said James. "Just at all important but when it comes to the real thing, they wouldn't even bother." 

"I'm so surprised that so many people's lives depend on you. I guess we better just say there's no hope for them." said Remus   
**[a/n: I'm so sorry to those who have relative that are policemen or women, I didn't mean that]**

The sergeant cleared his throat and said, "Ok, so give us a full description of the two of them." 

**********~~~~~~~~~~**********   


Sirius was cold himself, and he had James' invisibility cloak and his wand. Once in a while, he would urn into his dog form and track Casey's scent. It was quite easy to find, bu it gets harder and harder as the cold starts to get o him. And now it was dark and alone. 

He was never afraid of the dark, but sometimes it does give him the creeps. This was one of those times. It was raising the hairs in his back and he didn't like it one bit. 

He wished that he was back at the safe and warm home of the Evanses, but he had to find Casey first. 

_I can't turn back now, _he thought. _James will just laugh at me if I don't have Case with me.___

And so he continue on, going the direction where there were lights, about a kilometre away from him to his left. 

**********~~~~~~~~~~**********   


Lily was never the one to panic, but right now, that was all she was doing. She kept pacing back and forth and stopped once in a while to ask for some reassurance that Casey and Sirius were ok. 

"They are fine, right?" she said. "They're ok. They can take care of themselves. But what if they can't? What if they can't find each other? What if something bad happened o them just now? What if -" 

James stood up and gently shook Lily. She clung onto James for what seemed to be her dear life and he let her, slowly trying o calm her down. She was sobbing a little. 

Remus has been pretty quiet until now. "I've got it!" he said. Lily and James turned to look a him. "How could I have been so stupid not to think of it before?" 

"What is it, Remus?" said Lily. 

"Dumbledore!" 

"Of course!" said James. 

Remus quickly took a quill and Lily handed him a piece of parchment. 

_Professor Dumbledore,___

_ We're having some problems here at Lily's. See, Casey just took off. One minute she was eating and the next, she ran out of the house without any explanation whatsoever. She looked like she wanted to get away from someone or something._   
_ Then, Sirius ran after her with James' invisibility cloak and now we don't know where they went and why._   
_ What's going on, professor?___

  
__

_ Remus, Lily and James_   
__ __

Wisdom, Casey's owl, just landed at the window sill.__

"Great timing, Wisdom." said Remus. He tied he parchment at Wisdom's leg. "Send that to Professor Dumbledore and hurry, make it extra quick."__

With that, he took off.__

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. The Meeting a Kilometre Away

Disclaimer: You all know the drill ..... 

Christmas with the Marauders   
Chapter 14   
The Meeting   
  


^.^ 

Dumbledore apparated to the Evans' gardens the moment he read the letter. He was wearing long white robes and there was no twinkle behind the half moon spectacles. It was depressing. 

He decided to apparate outside the house rather than inside as to not scare the Evanses. _Who can blame them, _he thought, _imagine suddenly seeing an old man appear out of nowhere inside your house!_

He rang the doorbell and it was Petunia who answered it. Of course, he didn't know that it was Petunia, and he wouldn't have guessed that she had any relation to Lily. They didn't look anything like each other. 

"Hello," he said cheerily enough, "I'm -" 

But Petunia was already backing away. "Mum!" she cried. 

"Honestly, Petunia. You'd wake up the whole neighbourhood with your shrieking!" a woman's voice said impatiently and exasperatedly. "Who is it?" 

She didn't let her answer, as she could already see who was at the door. "Oh, hello," she said, "You must be Proffesor Dumbledore. We've been expecting you. Do come in and make yourself at home." 

"Why, thank you," said Dumbledore. He looked around as he came in. _Big and cosy, _he thought. He heard footsteps racing down the stairs. 

"Professor!" 

It was James, Remus and Lily. All of them had wide scared eyed and all of them were pale. 

"Please, professor, what is going on?" said Remus. 

"I believe I should be asking that question, Remus." Dumbledore said quietly. 

They started explaining everything. Lily told him how Casey eemed very quiet and thinking deeply about something, but he wouldn't say anything about it. And then Remus explained how Casey almost didn't say a word throughout dinner - "well, that is strange," said Dumbledore - and how she suddenly shouted 'what' and ran out of the room without so much an explanaion. James continued and explained how Sirius stole his invisibility cloak and ran off to follow Casey. 

"One other thing, professor," said James. "When I tried to comfort Sirius and said that the inistry will be able to find Casey, he said 'they won't if he finds her first'. When I asked him who was 'he', he wouldn't answer. Who is 'he', Professor?" 

Dumbledore sighed. _That confirms it, _he thought, _this is Voldemort's fault. I knew something like this was going to happen, why did I even let her in that train? _"I think that you all have a right to now what's going on." 

Lily nodded. She turned to her mum but before she could even speak, her mum nodded and smiled at her and went out the door. Petunia followed. 

"Why did Casey leave, Professor?" said Lily. 

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that," Dumbledore answered. "Casey will tell you when she feels that it is the right time to. She kept a lot of secres and she is keeping them - or at least trying to keep them - for herself for the safety of her friends." 

"But what is it, Professor?" said James. "What are the secrets that she kept?" 

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, James. You will know when Casey tells you herself. I have a feeling that Sirius knows the secret already, that's why he ran off to find her. 

"Now, our main objective is to find Casey and Sirius. Casey might not be staying here, Lily -" 

"Why not?" said Lily. 

"You have to undestand, Lily." said Dumbledore. "In fact, she may not even want to stay here after what is happening now. She fears for your safety. She may think that she will endanger all of you. 

"I want you three to ay here, no matter what. Understand?" 

They all nodded numbly, and Dumbledore disapparated.   


^.^   


Lucky for Casey she had soe money with her. 

The place with lights turned out to be a small restaurant and Casey was hungry. Voldemort's voice was gone from her head, and she quickly bought a hamburger and fries plus a can of drink. 

Only five people were in the restaurant. They were all looking at her strangely and so she decided to eat quickly and leave a soon as possible. 

But she was stopped by Voldemort's voice. Again. 

_You know you're getting annoying._ she thought. 

_You know that it's impossible to get away from me._

_Ok, so now what? You're just going to stay inside my head and talk to me inside my brain? I hate you. Just leave me alone! I don't need you._

_ You know perfectly well that you do need me. I'm your father._

_ I don't have a father._

_ You better believe that I'm your father. And as for what I'm going to do next, I will keep that to myself, but I will tell you that it has something to do with you, my precious daughter._

_ I will not. You b*****d_

_ Politeness is a vitue that I will have to each you when you are sent to me, my dear. I will not be talked to like that._

_ And who's going to stop me from doing it?_

_ You'll see._

And he was gone after that.   


^.^   


The lights Sirius had been following turned out o be a small muggle restaurant. He had no money wih him, but he wasn't that hungry anyway. But he did feel his heart skip with relief and delight. 

In the restaurant was Casey. 

She looked to him as if she was frozen there, not doing anything. Then she seemed to come back to earth. She was looking around, she looked dazed to Sirius and he wondered what made her all panicky and distressed. 

_You don't suddenly run out of the house for no valid reason if something's not scaring you, _he thought sensibly. _You have to be crazy to do that._

** But isn't that what you just did?** another voice inside him asked. 

Sirius was quiet for a moment. The voice started talking again. 

** Why are you risking yourself for this girl?** it asked, **You don't really like her do you?**

Silence. 

** Do you?**

"Oh, shut up." Sirius said out loud. 

Sirius was still underneath his invisibiliy cloak now, and he just saw Casey stand up. Sirius took the cloak off and tried to get Casey's atention. 

"Oi," he hissed, "Casey, over here." 

Casey seemed to hear him, though she looks like she's no sure where the voice is coming from. Sirius tried again, a litle loudr, and his time, Casey did hear him and she found exacly where Sirius is. She tried no to act happy and excied, bu you would have to be stupid to miss the joyful spark in her eyes. 

She walked casually towards Sirius, and when she got to him, she have him a very tight hug. 

"C-casey," he choked, "ox-oxygen ... need - to - breath." 

"Oh," she said, blushing, "Sorry." 

But she coninued to hug him anyway, alhough a little looser now. 

"I'm scared." she said. 

"Hey, it's ok." Sirius said reassuringly. "I'm here, don't worry." 

"Where are we?" 

"I don't know."   


^_^   


"Where do you think they are?" said Lily. 

No answer. 

"Do you think they're allright?" 

More silence. 

Lily froze on her spot, before registering what the complete silence meant. 

She broke down, and cried. 

Remus sood up and helped her to get her act together. 

"It's not going to help if you cry." said Remus. _She's crying her heart out, for two friends, _he thought, _Think how'd she'd act if it was over her parents._

James was agitated. He knows he should follow Dumbledore, but at the same time, he wanted to go and find Sirius and Casey himself. 

He also didn't want to worry Mr and Mrs Evans so much. They were doing everything in their power to make the search for the two children start as soon as possible. He wondered for a brief moment if anyone from the Ministry of Magic had sarted the search yet. He knows that the Blacks have a strong influence in the Minisry, but he wasn't sure about the Sanchazes. 

_Come to think of it, _he thought, _I don't know anything about Casey's past or family. _He knows her mother's gone but surely her father was still there? Where does she go for the summer? She never talks about it and when Lily starts the subject, she'll always change it. 

^.^   


Dumbledore entered his office. There were a lot of things to do. 

He immediately owled the Ministry alerting them of the disappearance of the Black's son and of Casey Sanchez. He also owled the Blacks to inform them that their son is missing. He decided not to use Casey's real name, Casey Riddle in order not to panic the Ministry. Only the current minister, Arthuro Jude, knows of Casey's connecion with Voldemort. 

He also owled the Ministry for the Search of Underaged Witches and Wizards and told them about the two children. 

Having done that, he took a wizard's map of London. 

The map shows London in every precise detail, from the biggest building to the smallest, darkest alley way. The map also brings itself up-to-date. So whenever a new building is in place, a new drawing will appear in the map and when a street is renamed, the street name in the map will change. 

It was a bit big, but it was all worth it. The map shows both muggle London and wizard London. 

The map was also charmed, and with the right words, it will show you the people or building or whatever you're looking for and exactly where they are and which way they are going. 

Dumbledore was about to say the words, but Jude came in from the door (as the all-knowing Hermione of the future will say: "You can't apparate or disapparate in Hogwarts Grounds!"). 

"I came here as soon as I read your letter." he gasped. "Why did you even let her in that train?" 

"She is a child, Arthuro," Dumbledore said quietly, "She needs some life outside of Hogwarts." 

"Well, her life is connected to everyone in the Wizarding World and everyone in the Muggle World, even though they don't know a thing about it!" 

"I am quite aware of that, Arthuro." 

"Some of the Ministry for the Search of Underaged Witches and Wizards are already out looking for them if you're so much as interested." Jude said coldly. 

Dumbledore nodded. Ever since Casey came into Hogwarts, Jude had been pretty cold to him. Jude never wanted Casey attending Hogwarts. He preferred that she should have lived the Muggle Life. 

_But that won't have made any difference, _Dumbledore thought. _In fact, that will make things easier for Voldemort._

Jude agreed that Casey can learn magic under one condition: that Casey was to stay at Hogwarts and say under Dubledore's sight. 

But it was pretty hard to say no to her.   
  


:::::Flashback:::::   


_"Oh, please?" said Casey. "Please? It's just Lily's."_

_ "No, absolutely not."_

_ "And why not?" She was giving him her best impression of an innocent wide-eyed girl._

_ "You know perfectly well why not." said Dumbledore._

_ Casey lost the innocent look and stood up straight, giving Dumbledore a warning glare. "Look, professor. For the past six years I've lived here, always following your orders and never even tried running away. The only life I get outside Hogwarts is when thereare Hogsmeade trips. I'm growing up and I need to see what's beyond Hogwarts and I promise I will be careful."_

_ No one even dared to glare at the headmaster before except McGonagall. Not even other teachers do it. But here was Casey, her glare growing more and more frustrated as time went by. It was so surprising that Dumbledore jus looked at her for a minute and considered it. Any other student who does that will surely be shown to the door._

_ It took a demonstration of curses and counter-curses from Caser before Dumbledore finally gave in and said yes._   


:::::End Flashback:::::   
  


And how wih ausement, he thought about how Casey almost hugged him the minute he said yes. 

_I guess I've grown attached to her._   



	15. Dumbledore's Inner Voice

Disclaimers: I own nothing 

Christmas with the Marauders   


Chapter 15   
  
  
  
  


"So what happened?" said Sirius. 

Casey didn't want to tell him, but she found herself telling him everything she knows. She old him about the way Voldemort was speaking to her in her mind, the way he wanted her back, his threat that Death Eaters will be going to Lily's house. She doesn't know why she was telling him all this, but Sirius was just listening and not interrupting. 

"... and now we're hopelessly lost!" she finished in despair. 

Despite everything, Sirius had to smile a bit. Casey noticed. 

"And what, may I ask, appears to be so gosh darn funny?" she said. 

Sirius shook his head and tried to hide his smile. "Nothing" he said. "Just you." 

"Me? Oh so now, I'm funny?" she said with her hands in her hips. 'Let e update you on a few things Siri." 

"So you still call me Siri, huh?" 

"Of course." 

"Fine. Carry on." 

Casey looked at him. "Why? Don't you like it? I thought you'd get used to it." 

Sirius shook his head. "No. Never mind. Carry on." 

"Ok. Where was I?" 

"You were about to update me on a few things, Case." 

"Ok. We just happened to have ran away from Lily's house for no particularly good reason -" 

"Wait," said Sirius. "I have a perfectly good reason!" 

"And what's that?" 

"To rescue you, my damsel in distress." 

"Well the damsel is currently in distress because you seem to find our situation funny!" said Casey. "Besides," she added slyly, "You hardly look like my knight in shining armour or my prince charming." 

Sirius pouted. "You don't find me charming enough to be a prince?" He was looking at her with his best I'm - so - innocent - like - a - puppy - dog look. 

Casey found it hard to keep a straight face. "No, not at all." Then she burst out laughing. "Anyway, where was I?" 

"Running away for no good reason ..." 

"Oh, yeah! And then we get lost and my father just threatened to kill you first and attack everyone in Lily's house and now we're in the middle of nowhere and I'm cold and all I have with me is my wand and now you find our situation _funny_?" 

Sirius grinned and nodded vigorously. "Yeah!" 

"Why do I have to be stuck with you?" 

"Aren't the fates just so so nice to us?" 

_Yeah! _she thought, _Very! _Then she realized just what she thought. _Where the heck did that come from?_

But she remained silent. 

"It could be worse." Sirius tried again. "You could be suck with Peter." 

That made Casey smile. It was a well known fact that Casey detests Peter Pettigrew ever since their first year. She couldn't explain it, but every time she was near Peter, there seem to be a feeling of dread around her. (a/n: Sound familiar?) 

_Good, _Sirius thought as he smiled back. _Anything to keep Voldemort out of her mind._

^.^ 

They've already been told that the police have started the search, but there was no ore news since that. Lily had drifted off to uncomfortable sleep ten minutes ago, though James and Remus are sill awake. 

"Do you think they're all right?" James said suddenly. 

Remus looked at him. It wasn't normal for James to worry. He always had things in control and he knows what's always going to happen. Now, his eyes were wide open and they were red. He was pale and his hair was messier than usual. He looked like James who hasn't had sleep for a week. It worried James. 

"First of all, are _you _all right?" said Remus. "You look like a wreck." 

"I'm fine." said James. Though he didn't sound fine. His voice was small and he talks as if there was something stuck in his throat. "But what about Sirius and Casey?" 

"I'm sure that wherever they are, they're fine." Remus said. Remus sounded as if he was convincing himself as well as James. "Maybe they're on their way back or Dumbledore may have already found them." 

_It's a week before Christmas and this has to happen, _Remus thought frustratingly. _Why can it not happen at all?_

Just then, Wisdom, Casey's eagle owl, returned. He was very worn out because he flew as fast as he could to Dumbledore without stopping and that took a lot from an owl, even the big ones. Right now, he was looking comfort in Casey, anticipating her soft strokes in his wings and feathers. 

He looked at the room and found only James, Remus and Lily. Remus looked at Wisdom curiously, who landed on the table. He gave Remus a questioning look, which clearly said, _Where's Casey? Where's my friend? _Remus felt very very sorry for the owl. He gave him some owl treats and water, which he ate gratefully, but Wisdom seem to be still searching for Casey. 

_When did owls become so smart? _he asked himself. Remus noticed a small piece of parchment tied on his left leg. Wisdom let Remus get the parchment while he was eating, but he did click his beak disapprovingly. 

"Well, I'm sorry," said Remus. "You're the one who wouldn't give the parchment yourself. It always had to be food firs. Like Sirius." 

Wisdom stopped eating and stared at Remus. His cold stare could say, _If Casey was here, she wouldn't let you say that._

Remus seemed to pick up his message, thanks to his keen animal instinct. "Well, for your information," he said to Wisdom, "Casey is lost somewhere in London and no one know where she is except Sirius, who is lost with her." 

Wisdom was eating while Remus said this. When he heard the news, he quickly took a very large gulp of water and flew out of the window again, presumably to find Casey. 

"So now the owl's involved, huh?" James said. He listened while Remus and Wisdom was talking. 

"I don' know why she called that bird Wisdom," said Remus. "If you ask me, she should have called him Sirius. He's exactly like him." 

"What, doing something without thinking?" said James. 

Remus nodded. "That, and he places food on top of the list." 

James smiled. Remus grinned back. Lily was stirring. 

"Uh - what happened?" she said. 

"Remus was having a fight with an owl." James provided. 

"An owl with the exact same attitude as Sirius." said Remus. 

"Wisdom?" said Lily. he boys nodded. "Casey uses the same words to describe him. She said once that, "That owl will be the death of me because he's exactly like Sirius". But she loves him." 

"Who?" said James. "Wisdom or Sirius?" 

Lily didn't answer right away. She was thinking. Sirius had been pretty close to her lately, and why did Sirius run off to find her right away, not even telling James that he will. _I guess there's something more than meets the eye. _she thought. 

Remus and James seemed to be thinking along the same lines but they didn't say anything. 

Suddenly, Remus remembered something. "The letter!" he said. He took it from the table and began to read it out loud.   


_Remus,___

_ We're all trying to locate where Casey and Sirius are, and I'm sure the Muggle Police are as well._   
_ I want no funny business from any of you three and I most certainly don't want you going out and searching for them yourself. I don't want you giving the Evanses more stress than they need. I especially wan you to watch out for James as I know that he'll try to rescue them himself. Watch him._   
_ I'll notify you when we find where they exactly are.___

_ Professor Dumbledore_   
__

^.^ 

  
Dumbledore looked at the London Map hoping that wherever Sirius and Casey are, they should at least be somewhere in London. 

"Dumbledore," said Jude. "What are you going to do once you've located Sirius and _Casey Riddle?" _He spat out Casey's name out as if it was some dangerous disease. 

Dumbledore looked at him. "Casey does not go by the name Riddle, but the name Sanchez. As for what I am going to do, I will collect the myself and if Sirius wants to, he can spend the rest of the holidays with Lily, James and Remus. But Casey will have to go here. 

**That will break her heart you know, **a voice inside him said. 

It startled Dumbledore for a moment, bu he realized that the voice might be his own conscience. _I know, _he thought to the voice, _but she hasn't been careful -___

**And what do you mean by that? **the voice said, **She was careful. It's no her fault that Voldemort turned out of the blue and decided that it's time to find his daughter again. She didn't want that, no one did.******

Dumbledore was amazed at his own inner conscience. 

**You know that you can trust her, **the voice continued, **and her friends. You know that she has been careful and she did this only to protect her own friends and not put them in more jeopardy. She cared for them. Wouldn't you have done the same thing?**

"Dumbledore?" said Jude, "You seemed a million miles away." 

"I was. My conscience just talked to me and I was listening to its wise comments about the situation." 

Jude had heard stories that Dumbledore was completely crazy, now he was certain that he was. "Right." 

"I've also decided that Casey might say with her friends if she wants to." 

Jude looked at him with wide eyes. "What?" he said. "You can't Dumbledore. Look at all the trouble's she's caused -" 

Dumbledore looked at him coldly. It was so cold that Jude stopped talking. If there was one thing that you should not do it was anger Dumbledore. "Excuse me?" he said. "The child has not caused any problems, it was Voldemort." Jude flinched. "It's not her fault that Voldemort turned out of the blue" - he smiled inwardly - "and decided that it's time to find her daughter again and try to bring her to the dark side. And I personally don't think that he will succeed." 

**You used my lines. **the voice said 

_You're my conscience, _Dumbledore thought, _you're me more or less. And thank you.___

**Pleasure.**   
****   
****   
**** ****

**_A/n: I love writing this chapter!!!!!! Read and review please. Just press that little box at the bottom left of the page and tell me what you like or not like about the story and suggestions on how I can make this better. By the way DOES ANYONE WANT TO BE REMUS' GIRL? See, everyone has a girl except him. Peter is a screwball and will not be mentioned in this story ever again. Not if I can help it, anyway._**   
__   
__   



	16. Bad to worse

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Simple as that   
A/N: I've chosen Hanna Weasley to be Remus' girl, but the rest of the girls who wanted to be it will be in the story! Thank you! And thistlemeg, yes, you will be the object of icky Peter's affection but you will reject him in the most brutal way as possible. Mwahahahahahaha!!!!!!! The rest, Meghan, Crystal and Ashly will be in the fic! 

Christmas with the Marauders   
Chapter 16 

All three of them were silent after Remus read the letter. Lily and Remus both looked at James, who was staring out in space. He snapped out of it -whatever _it _is- and grabbed hold of the letter which was still on Remus' hands. He read and reread the letter, and then staed at it in disbelief. 

"Why would I want to go out there by myself?" he asked both himself and Remus and Lily. "Does he really think that I'm that stupid?" 

"But he does have a point, James." Remus said quietly. 

James glared. 

"James," said Lily, "look at me staight in the eye and tell me that you have not thought of going out there and find them." 

James tried and failed. He could neve lie to Lily. She was different. James never found out why. 

"See?" said Lily, "You _have _been thinking about it and you might even be planning on it!" 

James looked at her angrily. "I may have been thinking about it," he aid, "but I most certainly have not been planning on it! How stupid do you take me for?" 

"VERY!" Lily shouted. "What's your problem?!" 

"YOU!" James growled. "My best friend is lost because of your - pointing at Lily - best friend!" 

"And don't you think that I'm worried sick about the two of them? At least I also care for your best friend. You only care about yourself and the people close to you!" 

"Ok, That's ENOUGH!!" Remus said. He was never the one to shout. But right now, that was the only way to restore peace in the room. "We can't fight over this. I suggest you both calle a truce." 

James and Lily glared at each other. 

"NOW!" Remus bellowed. James and Lily hook hands quickly and Lily went out of the room.   


~*~  
  


"What are we going to do now?" said Casey. She had a watch and it said 2330. "It's eleven thirty already." 

Sirius looked around them. He can see nothing. There were no lights and there was a new moon, so the moon was nowhere in the sky. Clouds were covering the stars and there was no sign of any light anywhere. 

"There's no point in walking in the darkness because we'll just get lost - more lost than we already are." he said. "So I guess we have to stay here for the night." 

Casey nodded and settled in the soft ground near some - or what felt like some - bushes. Sirius was far from her, but not far enough not to see her outline. 

"G'night." she said. 

"Night." Sirius answered back. 

It felt like he slept for only 5 minutes when he woke up again. He woke up because he thought he heard a noise. He realized that it was only Casey, shivering from the cold. He looked at her watch and it aid that he had been asleep for four hours already, but he would not believe it. 

Fortunately, he came to her rescue prepared. He was wearing three layers of jackets and he gave one to Casey. She shivered less but there was something odd in her looks. 

The clouds have gone and Sirius can see her face clearly. 

Even though she was sleeping, Casey's face was etched with fear and worry. Sirius dodn't like it. He touched her arm and tried to wake her up. 

He didn't because he was suddenly lurched into another place with Casey in his ams.   


~*~   


Dumbledore finally succeeded in shutting Jude up. He took the map and looked at it, while waving his wand. _"Locatus Sirius et Casey" _he said. 

"What did you do Dumbledore?" said Jude. 

"This is a tracking spell that I invented espescially for this map." said Dumbledore. "If Casey and Sirius are anywhere in London, a gold spark will appear exacly where they are located." 

Jude gazed eagerly at the map, looking for any ign of a gold spark. He found none. "They're not in London." he said disappointingly. 

"Ah, but they were" said Dumbledore. 

Jude looked at him wde eyed. "But I never saw any gold sparks anywhere in the map!" 

"They were there," Dumbledore said again, "but then the gold spark disappeaed, meaning that they were taken somewhere." 

"By You-Know-Who?!" 

"Most probably." 

Jude gasped. "Good gawd, Dumbledore. What are we going to do?" 

Dumbledore remained silent. _What are we going to do? _he thought.   


~*~   


Lily was sitting in her bed, thinking about what an idiot James is and how stupid he acted. _Gawd, _she thought, _can't he shrink his ego just a bit? He is so irritating sometimes!___

Suddenly, she felt as if something was very very wrong. It was the most uncomfortable feeling she felt and she could not shake it off. She also didn't know what was causing it.__

She rushed into the boy's room to find them sleeping. James was sleeping in the floor curled up like a ball and Remus was slepping underneath the open window. 

Lily's anger towards James disappeared the moment she saw James like that. He looked so innocent and sweet. But there was no time to think about that, she had to wake them up. 

She shook Remus up first, confident that he was not grumoy when he wakes up. While she was waking him up, an owl flew in through the window. 

It was Wisdom. Remus was almost awake and just needed a bit of shaking and a bite from Wisdom. "Eh - what's - going - on?" he said sleepily. "Ow!" 

"Remus wake up." said Lily. 

"What is it?" he asked. 

"I have a bad feeling about something." 

Remus was fully awake by now. He knew that most of Lily's 'feelings' were real and her having a bad feeling about something can be dangerous. 

"I can't explain it," she said, "But it's getting worse." 

"Oh, great." said Remus. He woke James up with a kick on his back. "Oi. James. Wake up." 

James stirred but he didn't wake up. 

"James, there's trouble. It's about Sirius and Casey." 

James at, fully awake and stared wide eyed at Remus. "What? What happened? Where are they?" 

"Lily's having one of her bad feelings." said Remus. "It might have something to do with Sirius and Casey." 

Just then, two owls swooped inside the room, both carrying letters. And then another owl came in. It too was carrying a letter. 

Remus took one of the letter and ead it to himself. He knew that he could read it because the owl belonged to Hanna, hi girlfriend. But he also knew that Hanna is a close friend of Lily. 

_Remus, James and Lily,_   
__ __

_ We just heard the news of Casey and Sirius' disappearance. My dad's out looking for them right now.___

_ I'm woried sick about you three. Mum old me to mind my own buiness but you ae my buiness. Are you three all right?___

_ Anyway, owl me if you need help with anything._   
__ __

_Hanna_   
__ __

Remus folded the letter and looked at his friends. Lily was comforting James. _Strange, _he thought. _Hanna's father is an auror and he's out looking for them. Surely this has nothing to do with dark magic ... right?___

  
_~*~_   
__ __

Wherever Sirius was, it sure was dark. 

Sirius could see nothing in front of him, he couldn't even see his hand when he was waving it in front of his face. He can feel Casey next to him, but that was the only comfort that he got. 

Wherever they were, it was inside a room, because he can hear the sound of rain outide. There seem to be no other living creature apart from him and Casey. It was terrifying him out of his wits. 

Then, he felt something soft and silky next to his right leg. The invisibility cloak! He felt hi heart grow lighter and took the cloak at once, carried Casey so she was sitting up but still sleeping, and spread the cloak on top of both of them. 

Casey was leaning in Sirius' ches while they were invisible in the dark. Sirius could feel her chest rise up and down while she was sleeping. Sirius' heart was beating pretty fast, though he wasn't ure if it was because of what's going to happen to them, or if it was because Casey was so near him. 

Sirius thanked the heavens when he decided to hide himself and Casey because at that moment, a tall guy dressed in all black came into the room. He opened the lights and he was wearing a hood. He took the hood off and Sirius gasped when he saw who it was. 

It was Marcelus Malfoy, father of Lucius Malfoy. 

Sirius thought that Marcelus didn't hea him gasp because he looked around the room wearily. Finally it hit him. 

Casey was scared, she ran away, those thought, teleportation, a death eater. 

Voldemort captured them.   


~*~   


James cleared his mind for a moment and yook he letter from one of the owls. It turns out that he got a letter from Meghan, and it was adressed for all three of them. He read it out loud.   


_Lily, Remus and James,___

_ How are you? I know, I just heard the news and I owled you the next second to see how you're all coping. Are you guys all right? Any news from the Ministry or Dumbledore?___

_ Anyway, conider yourselves lucky that Peter is not there. He sent me some rotten flowers and a singing elf asking for a date. I sent hima howler saying that I'd raher eat bobuter pud than go more that 5 metres near him!___

_ Did that cheer you up? Hope so!!___

_ Owl back, k?___

_Meghan._   
__ __

Lily laughed silently. It was a well known fact that Peter fancied the socks off Meghan but Meghan has other ideas. Everyone also knows that there wasn't a chance anywhere on earth of a Meghan/Peter relationship. Meghan was very pretty, with chestnut brown hair and light brown eyes. Peter is fat, obnoxious and stupid. 

Lily took the last letter and it was from Ashly. Ashly was Lily's closest friend before they discovered that they were witches. When they were in Hogwarts, the two remained friends but not as close as before, but still friends. Just as she was about to read the letter out loud, a girl came in the door. 

Her name was Crystal and she was Lily's best friend. She came so often duing the summer and Christmas that she didn't need an invitation to come. 

"Are you ok?" she said her face full of concern. 

"I'm fine." said Lily, and she read the letter out loud.   


_Lily,___

_ How are you? Are you all right?___

_ I just jheard the news. Hanna told me about it. She said that the Ministers were looking for them everywhere in London.___

_ I'm not getting every information because my dad's (a/n: She's a half wich and a half muggle, her dad works for the ministry) out looking for Siri and Case. Wait, I shouldn't use Siri, that's Casey's name for him!___

_ Anyway, owl me if you need to talk or something_   
__ __

_Ashly_   
__ __

Remus read Hanna's letter afte that. Lily was touched at her three friends' concerns. She decided to owl all three of them and invited them into her house.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. In come the worst

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the books and the video.   


Christmas with the Marauders   


Sirius gulped. Sirius knew that he was heard, but he was invisible and the Death Eater didn't see anyone. 

"Have they arrived, Malfoy?" Sirius could feel from the coldness of the voice that it was Voldemort. 

"My Lord," Malfoy said, "there is no one here in this room." 

Casey was still sound aslepp and Sirius could see Voldemort, or a shadow of him, walking towards the room, his face hidden under the hood of his cloak. 

"Malfoy," Voldemort said drawily, "do not believe in everything that you do _not _see. They are there." 

With that Voldemort raised the invisibility cloak exposing Sirius and Casey to Voldemort. Casey had just woken up and the moment she opened her eyes she saw the picture she hated to see the most. 

Her father. 

They were caught. 

Casey held on to Sirius's hand tightly and glared directly at her father, intent in showing that she wasn't afraid. 

"Ah...daughter.." Voldemort began, "you've caused me a lot of trouble, my dear. Very unlike you." 

"How would you know?" You were never there for us!" Casey spat. 

Voldermort undid his hood to reveal his face. Casey and Sirius gasped. Even Malfoy gasped. Voldemort - he looked well..exactly what any human wizard would look like, with pale skin, curly hair, his eyes extra wide and lips extra thin. 

"Who is that young man behind you, Katrina?" VOldemort asked, looking directly at Sirius. Sirius felt like he was being dipped into ice cold water. Sirius wanted to look away but he couldn't. 

"None of your business." Casey muttered. "Why should you care?" 

"But you should be thankful, darling -" 

"-don't call me darling." Casey interrupted. 

"At least you're not the only one being tortured." 

Casey looked wide eyed at her father. "W-what?! No please don't do that to him. He has nothing to do with this." 

"My dear, just being here is enough reason to be part of the situation." Voldemort sounded bored. And with a click of his fingers four death eaters ame into the room, to drag away Sirius. Casey was having none of that. She raised her wand to shout a curse but Voldemort quickly got hold of her. Casey wouldn't let go of Sirius and they had to pry off her fingers from him. 

Sirius was trying to be brave and he got his voice back. "Case!" Sirius shouted. "Don't worry, it'll be fine!" And he was gone. 

Voldemort cackled. "I'll be the judge of that." Then turned towards his daughter. "Now Katrina, do you think that just because you're my heir means that you get away with it will you? On the contrary my dear you'll need more work than that boy. _Crucio._" 

Casey shieked. It was pain beyond what she can ever imagine. She felt numb all over. It was only a matter of seconds, but she was already covered in sweat. 

"Pain from the inside is so much better, don't you think, Katrina?" Voldemort said lazily. 

A loud cry. 

Casey turned towards the door and recognozed Sirius's voice all to clearly. 

"Of course pain from the heart is the best." And walked towards the door.   
  
  
  


Sirius never imagined that he could ever feel the kind of pain that he has experienced in that room. The Death Eaters were having fun with him, doing the 2 Unforgivable curses on him. The first was the Imperius. 

He was made to bang his head on the wall and to beat himself up but soon afterwards he was able to break the spell after realizing that he needed to get out and knocking yourself senseless will not help. 

After that was the Cruciatus curse, where he shrieked and howled in pain. 

The Death Eaters didn't have enough yet when Voldemort came in. He was lying in a heap, his eyes misty. 

_I guess I'm gonna die now, _Sirius thought Sirius chuckled. _I never thought I would go down this way and at an early age too. Hmm. I guess I won't have to worry about my future.___

_ The only downside is I'll never get to tell Casey...what she really means to me. And never got to apologize for all the things and pranks I've done but then...she did have revenge.___

_ Prongs...I'll miss ya buddy. I couldn't imagine having any other best friend. I'll see you later buddy, much much later.___

_ Moony...wolfman hehe see ya ok?___

_ Wormtail...work up that courage thing alright?___

_ Lily...take care of Prongs okay? He loves you very much.___

By now, Voldemort was standing beside him. Sirius returned back to reality, closed his eyes, waited for the killing curse and hope that death won't hurt and that he'll be sent away without a scratch.   
  
  


Mrs Black rushed into Dumbledore's office. Her husband was out there looking for their son. She looks very distraught, like she hasn't had any sleep all night. 

"Where's my son? Is he alright? Where is he?" She asked in a high pitched voice. 

"Please Rose, he will be okay." Dumbledore said calmly. "We will do anything to get them back safely." 

"Them?!" Mrs Black said shakily. 

"Casey Sanchez Riddle is with him." Dumbledore said. Mrs Black looked at him, shocked. He looked back questioningly. "Surely you do not blame Ms Riddle for this incident do you?" 

Mrs Black felt a small ripple of anger for Casey. She knew about the girl's past, only she hasn't told Sirius about it. But she also felt pity for the girl. She has met Casey, knew she was in Gryffindor and that she was too intelligent to be a dark witch. 

And she knew Sirius adored - no loved - Casey. 

After a long silence, "No" Mrs Black answered "casey could never do that. I believe that she would do anything in her power to potect herself and Sirius." 

Dumbledore nodded grimly. _Yes, Casey might haveauthority wherever they are, because of her bloodline. They would not kill her, she is too important. She is the last remaining descendant of Salazer Slytherin.___

"I believe that so."   
  


Lily's friends weren't allowed to go out because of the current situation and Lily understood. The police already had a search on their waybut everyone is skeptical that they will find anything. 

James and Remus have fallen aslepp and Lily wrapped a blanket around them ... she sat at the chait under the open window and looked out to the sky, rested her face at the palm of her hand. 

_Casey, Sirius, where are you? Please be all right. Please....___

Suddenly, someone wrapped a blanket around her. She turned around. It was James. She must have woken him up. 

"James, I miss them..." Lily said. "Why did this happen?" 

"I don't know..." James whispered, and sat next to her. 

"I feel so helpless..." 

"We all do...."   
  
  
  
  


This was a long dormant period and I have another chapter, I haven't written in the computer yet.   
So bear with me 

Tathiel   



End file.
